


My Veela, My Stalker

by ElektraTH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Much More - Freeform, Angst, Dirty Talk, F/F, Humor, Hymiliation, Magic, Magical Creatures, Power Play, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stalking, Veelas, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraTH/pseuds/ElektraTH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only thing I want to steal from this house is your heart my violent kitten." Fleur said with that infuriatingly calm smile. (Slightly Evil Fleur, when she has to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intrusion!

Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm Hermione Granger, a normal girl in a perfectly normal family. Except maybe the part where I am a witch and none of my muggle friends know about it. And before you start imagining some gorgeous girl like those in the crappy TV shows and some movies, let me just crash your dreams real fast. If you think that's what witches are because they have magic then you are an idiot but on the bright side, you are not the only one out there, just meet some of my friends back at school. Magic is probably impossible to explain scientifically but it's not a miracle worker.

I'm just an average soon to be 15 years old girl, not really tall or short, with brown eyes and curly wild hair. Not crazy like Tarzan's though. I have the decency to tame it, usually with magic but am not allowed to use it out of school. Which is why it's more out of control then usual. Say or even think anything bad about my hair and I will wipe you out of existence - painfully!

But don't run away now, I was just getting started. The normal ones in the family are my parents and everyone else related - probably. They are simple dentists with well paid jobs. Just a few weeks back we were on a vacation in France. It has been forever since we last traveled together. And no, I'm not gonna tell you anything about it except that I liked it. Visit it and have your own opinion. Having somehow qualified doctors as parents is well and all, unless health is involved. If you are sick or need a tooth looked at, run as if hell is after you. They are like hounds, knowing something is wrong before even you do. Must explain why I have never once been able to save my mouth from anything nasty going in it. But I guess it's better then having a teacher as a parent.

But all in all my parents are great, down to earth people. It didn't take them long to accept what I was. It was hilarious the first time when the wearedly dressed professor McGonagall told my parents about me. Both of my parents automatically pointed at the door in a silent 'bitch, get out of the house'. But after a simple demonstration from the old woman they had no choice but to listen. And ever since the end of my first year in school and onwards, they pester me, asking if I can do this or do that with magic and when I say yes it is always followed by 'show me'. No matter how much I refused they would still keep asking. Stubborn and curious, just like me. One day I will show them everything I've learned, they just had to wait 3 more years till I am is old enough to be allowed to use it.

Yep, life is great, nice and accepting family, (I have asked all sorts of embarrassing questions, believe me) annoying and lazy friends that rarely lifted a finger when homework was involved and hardly any worries in life, unless I totally forget to do an assignment because of certain pests and their quidditch. What can possibly ruin that perfection?

"Hermione, are you not hungry?"

The brunette snapped out of her thoughts to look at her plate with food that was barely touched. What was I doing? Thinking things like that as if there is someone out there listening, needing to know about me.

"No mom, I am just over thinking stupid things." Hermione shook her head and started devouring what was in front of her. The food was average as always, not tasteful nor disgusting that you can't eat it. Her mom just didn't have much time after work to carefully cook something or even experiment. Or maybe Hermione just got really spoiled after a whole year of delicious everything at school. She kept silent about it though, it's not like she had helped in the making of it. She usually does but some unfinished homework waited to be done and no way in hell will she leave it for the last possible moment.

After dinner they went to watch some kind of a movie that her dad insisted on while munching on some popcorns. But in about 30 minutes of it, Hermione could barely keep her eyes open even with all the explosions already happening. Or maybe is more that she have already watched it and didn't find the action with barely any plot and lots of destruction anything interesting. She excused herself and went to her room.

Hermione readied what it was needed for her homework and started.

Bang!

"Oh!" Hermione yelped and rubbed her forehead after it's collision with the desk. She had somehow fallen asleep in the middle of writing and what is worse, beslobbered the page. Now she had to rewrite it.

Nope! Hermione shook her head, getting up from her seat, shutting off the PC that was still on, turned off the lights and sprawled on the bed, barely bothering to cover herself with the thin blanket. The thought of hygiene crossed her mind but it was quickly countered with tomorrow.

Hermione opened her eyes but could not see anything. The room was dark which meant it was still night outside.

She sat on the bed, her head falling forward like a heavy sack full of rocks. She felt tired and had no idea why she had woken up. Hermione didn't remember having any nightmare or anything. She turned to the left to inspect the time but it was still black.

oh, right... need to open my eyes. She started rubbing her eyes and yawned in the process. Hermione had to wait a bit till both eyes complied to open instead of one. Not that she could see more then the outlines of the furniture here and there in her room but it would suffice. She turned to inspect the glowing digits of the alarm clock but instead faced something yellow.

"Don't remember having a pet." Hermione murmured and yawned again. "You in the way..." as she said that she reached to move the obstacle which complied and she could finally see the time.

"Barely one am..." the brunette grumbled, annoyed at her brain or whatever woken her up.

"You can go back where you were." Hermione said in a barely understandable voice and flopped back on the bed.

"Thank you."

"You...welcome..." the witch replied half asleep.

Seconds turned into even more seconds then to minuted before Hermione opened her eyes again. Wait... somethings' wrong in this picture. She turned to where she have imagined someone to be met with something yellow again or that is what she could see. Hermione blinked a few times, taking her some time to process what that was. She moved to the edge of the bed, to put some distance between whatever the thing by the bed was so she could see it better.

Now that she have done that, she could see a figure standing next to her bed and the yellow thing was that person's hair which shined unnaturally in the dark room.

"Hello." the dark figure spoke and raised it's hand in a greeting.

"What the wha...!" Hermione yelled, finally realizing the situation and pulled further from the person, making her topple over the bed to the floor, sheets following.

"Oh my... need some help with that?"

Hermione struggled to free herself from the sheets' trap and stopped when she saw a hand reach towards her. She looked at the stranger who was now on the bed and on their hand and knees, hand outstretched.

"No!" Hermione said stubbornly, taking a while to finally get free. She got to her feet and glared at the obvious female now that her eyes have gone used to the dark. "Get off my bed!"

The blonde complied with a smile and retook her previous position.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" Hermione demanded as she threw the sheets back on the bed, refusing the help the other person offered yet again.

"I'm Fleur and I got through there." as she pointed to the now open window.

"What? This is the second floor!"

"I have my ways." the woman calling herself Fleur simply said and shrugged as if what she have done was nothing at all.

"You know what, never mind. Get out or I'll call the police." Hermione ordered and pointed at the window. She didn't want to worry her parents with something she could fix herself, probably.

"But I traveled so far just to see you." the blonde said, voice and face turning sad.

"See me? I don't even know you or you me." Hermione reasoned, wondering if this person was not right in the head.

"That is easily fixed." Fleur said and sat on the bed, waiting for the other girl to do the same.

What's with this person? Acting as if they are long time lost buddies. "Oh, no..."

Before Hermione could make the girl scram there was a knock and her mom's voice sounding through the door. "Hermione, is everything alright?"

The young witch panicked as the door was sliding open, quickly grabbing the other person, forcing her on a lying position while she sat beside her and used the blanked to cover them both. "I'm fine mom, just a bad dream."

Hermione's eyes went wide when her mom stepped in her room and headed her way, probably to comfort her aka mom stuff.

"No! Stay there!" Hermione yelled, trying to hide the panic in her voice. She said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm not properly dressed." That wasn't a lie, she has gone to bed without even changing into her pj's.

"Silly, I've raised you, remember." the older Granger chuckled and went to try and get closer again.

"I know but I was small back then. I'm old now and don't need any cuddling to fall asleep." Hermione blushed that a talk like this was happening in the presence of a complete stranger who for some reason started touching her through the cloths.

"Okay, if you insist." the woman sighed in disappointment and walked back to the door. "If anythings' wrong don't forget you can always tell me, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks mom." Hermione smiled, receiving the same in kind before the door closed.

The witch waited for the footstep to grow distant and the click of her parent's room to sound. When it did, she turned with a glare towards the blonde that didn't seem to know where to keep those blasted fingers at. She jumped when cold fingers touched naked skin. Hermione repositioned her body and used her leg to push the tall woman off the bed.

With a yelp of surprise Fleur fell from the bed which made Hermione silently snicker. That's what she deserves for entering without permission.

"You are so mean ma chère."

"I'm not your cherry." Hermione argued, keeping her voice low. "If you are here to steal something, you are doing a pretty bad job."

"The only thing I want to steal from this house is your heart my violent kitten." Fleur said with that infuriatingly calm smile.

Doesn't she realize what might happen if she calls the police on her.

"Right, I don't know of what nut house you escaped from but it's obvious you need to get back." Hermione said and started pushing the girl to the open window. "And stop calling me things."

"Only if you start using my name, my mate." Fleur countered and turned to face the brunette not liking that she can't see her face.

"Not happening. You know why?"

Fleur tilted her head in silent question.

"Because this is the last time we will see each other."

"Not if I have any say in it." Fleur assured and stole a quick kiss from the smaller of the two. It was barely a brush of the lips but it did catch Hermione completely off guard.

Fleur looked at the somehow funny face of the stunned brunette and decided to leave before her mate could snap out of it. If she is as fiery as she acts then her safety is in peril.

And just in time because when she jumped from the window some kind of flipper followed right after accompanied by cute high pitched yelling.

"Don't ever come back you bloody kissnapper or else!" Hermione tried to take a breath but her anger just didn't want to go away. How dare that woman. If she catches her again, she would strangle her with her bare hands. magic be damned. Just because she was more then pretty did not give her the right to go molest people in their houses. Next time she will call the police for sure and jail her for life even if she'd have to fake the evidence.

Hermione's toes were getting cold and she realized that she had actually thrown something through the window, completely missing it's target.

"Hey, give me back my flipper!" and kiss.


	2. Surprise!

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up from a whole night of restless slumber and quickly inspected her room, even under the bed. Lastly, she inspected the window which had locked and even taped for fear that that lunatic might try to come back and steal God knows what more from her. To her relief everything seemed in order.

Hermione stretched and went to do her morning routine and greet the day. She thought to just brush her teeth and wash her face but it's been a few days since she last took a shower and it was just so tempting. So she did take one and in her thoughts, wash away that blonde's touch.

After everything was done, Hermione threw her last night cloths in the basin to get washed later. She entered her room and took some plain dark blue boxers with a black T-shirt, a funny logo 'WTF – Where's the food?' plastered on it. Hermione and her dad were suckers for smart and fun logos and knick-knackeries. There is no stopping them if they see something they like, except mama Granger.

She didn't need to wear anything more than that since she didn't plan to go out nor were there going any visitors. Besides, this is her house and she is allowed to run naked if she so much as wanted to. But she was dilly dallying long enough and it was already pass 9 am, time for breakfast.

Hermione descended the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Morning." the brunette greeted her mom who was cooking something on the stove.

Mrs. Granger turned to do the same but stopped by the way her daughter looked even after a shower. "You look tired, weren't you able to sleep last night?"

"A bit…"

"It's no wonder. I had trouble falling asleep after someone crazy started yelling outside."

Hermione blushed because of her outburst last night. Thankfully her mom didn't know it was actually her yelling at the actual crazy person.

"Oh and you have a guest Hermione." Mrs Granger said and turned back to the stove.

"Guest? I don't remember anyone calling for a visit." Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion.

"It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Okay… when is this person coming?" Hermione questioned and got closer to the dining table, ready to sit.

"She's already here dear." The older woman said and pointed with the wooden spoon towards one of the corners of the kitchen.

Hermione turned to where her mom was pointing and the first thing she saw was yellow.

"Hello." Fleur greeted and raised her hand in a small gesture, that infuriating smile appearing.

Good thing Hermione haven't sat herself yet because she was sure she would have fallen like last night. That didn't mean she didn't trip on it and barely steadied herself on the table from the surprise. But it seems her hands were not the only support she had from falling. Fleur was also there, pulling her by the T-shirt. Hermione corrected her footing and slapped the hand before it rips the poor material.

The witch glanced towards her mother who still had her back turned on them and back to the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed angrily so her mom won't hear or understand.

Thankfully Fleur did the same and answered in a low voice. "To see you of course, my petite flame."

"How did you get in?"

"Your mom invited me."

Hermione shook her head disbelievingly. "Don't be ridiculous! My mom would never let a stranger in the house."

Fleur rubbed her chin whit a finger or two as if thinking on something she have forgotten till now and said. "I might have told her that we are schoolmates." a small smile appearing as if there was nothing wrong with what she have done.

"What!?"

"Hermione would you like some macaroni and cheese?" Mrs Granger asked as she turned and placed the bowl on the table.

"Yeah."

"Will you stay for breakfast Fleur?"

"No, she was just leaving…" Hermione started but Fleur interjected louder, drowning her words.

"It would be my pleasure ma'am." and with that sat on the place where Hermione planned on taking.

Hermione tightened her fists, wanting to yell her frustration to the world. How dare this infuriating doll face turn her life and house upside down for less than 24 hours. She would have given her a piece of her mind but she didn't want her mom to worry and know what was happening so she just went to the furthest part of the table to sit. Furthest from that thing's clutches.

They started to eat or more likely the two women across ate while Hermione glared.

"The macaroni are magnificent Mrs. Granger." Fleur complimented and took the bowl for some extra.

"Thank you! You flatter me. And just call me Jane."

Fleur nodded and they continued eating.

"So Fleur, you're from France, yes?" Jane asked.

"I am." Fleur confirmed with a charming smile on her face.

"We were there on a holiday not long ago."

"Really?" Fleur placed her hands on each side of her plate to show that the older woman had her full attention.

"Yes and if we knew Hermione had a friend from there, we would have called you." Jane nodded and smiled brightly.

"I see… well, shame on Hermione for forgetting. It really hurts my feelings." Fleur said, faking a sad face.

Hermione looked like a woman slapped and was inches close to not throw her fork at the deceiving blonde. How dare she make her look the guilty over a lie! She planted her elbow on the table and dropped her head on her hand to avoid the accusing stare from her mom.

Hermione had barely touched her breakfast, just using the fork to move it around the plate. She imagined that each piece was Fleurs' lying head and started stabbing them.

Die, die, die, die, die, die, die….

The witch completely ignored the two chatting woman that were conversing about France and stuff.

When breakfast was over, Fleur offered to help clean the dishes but Jane waver her hand in refusal.

"Don't worry, there's barely anything to wash. Hermione, why don't you show our guest around."

"What!?" Hermione snapped from her murdering thoughts at her mom disbelievingly.

"Yes Hermione, do show me around." Fleur repeated and leaned closer.

"You…" Hermione struggled to find something to say, all the words fighting to come out first. She raised her hands in a strangle-ling motion.

Fleur tilted her head. "Oh, you want a hug?" she questioned and hugged the brunette, trapping her hands between their bodies.

Hermione tried to free herself but the blonde's hold on her was just inhumane.

What do they feed you in that nut house you are from?

"Aren't you girls adorable. I will have to leave you girls alone for a while. There was an emergency and your dad went there first." Jane said.

Mom, stop putting more wood in the fire! Hermione thought and finally freed herself. She had the feeling that happened only because they tall French allowed it. That thought infuriated her even more and she stomped away.

Fleur gave a small bow to show her appreciation for the lovely meal and hospitality and followed her cute mate.

Hermione entered her room and tried to slam it on the blonde's face but the other saw that coming and prevented it.

"So, what will you show me first?" Fleur asked as she silently closed the door and turned to observer the fuming girl.

"Nothing, we are just going to stand here till mom leaves and then you will be leaving, never to come back." Hermione answered and went to the window, sitting on the windowsill.

Hermione's plan was going well until Fleur decided to start touching everything in her room instead of examining with her eyes as she was doing.

She rushed to stop the hand that was about to take 'Hogwarts History' book from the wall shelf.

"Don't touch that. Never touch that?" she warned the blonde and returned it to its place.

"What's it about?"

Hermione thought for a bit before answering. "Monsters and other impossible things. You wouldn't like it."

Fleur nodded and went to her desk. Hermione breathed out in relief until the blonde questioned about something again, holding the box that held her wand. She squeaked and snatched it away before the blonde can open it.

"Don't touch this either, ever!" Hermione warned and put it in one of the drawers of the nightstand.

"What's in it?"

"A stick…"

"A stick?"

"It was a gift, okay. It holds some sentimental value." Hermione said, showing with her body that she doesn't want to be questioned anymore about it.

Fleur understood and sighed, turning to inspect the desks contents.

She brushed a few casings that were on one side of the surface near the strange tv looking thing. "And these?" and she removed one of them to show.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked disbelievingly. Who didn't know what those are these days?

Fleur nodded with a serious face.

"It's a CD." Hermione finally answered and returned to sit by the window.

"CD?"

Is this girl pulling my leg? Hermione thought frustratingly. "Yes, you know, play movies or music."

"Really?" Fleur looked at the casing in amazement and then back to the brunette with excitement. "Show me!"

"Seriously? Now?"

Fleur handed her the casing she was holding and waited.

"You do know I have to get to the computer to do that."

The blonde tilted her head, not understanding what that meant.

Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose at how stupid this person can be. Did she live in a cave or something? She stood and went passed her to the PC to start it. Fleur was beside her in moments, following Hermione's movements like a hawk. She pulled her head backwards when the screen lighted up as the box started making some strange noises.

Hermione waited for a minute till the Windows loaded and opened the casing that holds the CD.

"This round thing is the CD?"

"Yes." Hermione confirmed and placed it where it should go to be played. After a few clicks she started the player. Hermione got up and went to the window to wait for her mom to leave the house.

"What now?" Fleur asked turning to the strange loading screen and then to the brunette.

"Now you wait till it's done reading and starts playing the music."

"What kind of songs?"

"A mix of songs I like." Hermione said and turned to observe the outside.

After a second the first song finally started.

Glorious...  
Do you know it's time to let yourself go?  
Why don't we just let it show?  
Tell me what you're waiting for

'Cause I, I wanna live before I die  
Crash and burn and lose my mind  
We can set the world on fire.

Tonight we can be glorious  
We are young at heart and we're free  
The world is ours, I can feel the music in me  
Glorious, found a love that eyes cannot see  
Delirious, oh-oh- oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

I believe the little child inside of me  
Can reveal my destiny  
and one day I'll be breaking free

Now's the time, we're running at the speed of light  
I'll meet you on the other side  
Every time I close my eyes

Tonight we can be glorious…

Hermione glanced towards the blonde who was starring at the screen ant the player that was following the beat of the song. Fleur was also starting to move to the song and her head swayed left and right in show of enjoyment.

"I really like this one." Fleur exclaimed a bit loud to be heard.

It's didn't take long for the song to end and another to start.

I remember when you said your father's asleep  
I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to sea

So wake up, wake up dreaming  
and lie here with me.  
So wake up, wake up dreaming  
and lie here with me

Here we go  
just lose control and let your body give in  
to the beat  
of your heart as my hand touches your skin  
Is this love  
or  
just sexual desire?  
We're gonna start a fire!

I remember drinking as the stars were falling.  
I remember dancing on the hotel's unmade bed.

So wake up, wake up dreaming…

Fleur turned and walked to where Hermione is.

"I like this one a lot too." Fleur said and got too close to be called proper.

"What are you doing?" Hermione questioned when her personal bubble was completely ignored and the girls' fingers were 'testing' the texture of her T-shirt.

"It really makes me think of naughty things."

Taking chances in the back of your car  
We burn and my radio is 'Rocking' in a Free World

Hermione's eyes gone bigger when the blonde's fingers lifted her t-shirt and fingers touched her bare stomach.

S.O.S

The witch tried to distance herself from the intruding touch but the window and glass were preventing such escape. Now she really wished, she had left it unlocked and open.

So obsessed  
Oh, you make me such a mess  
Why can't this just last forever?

Fleur leaned to steal another kiss but this time one that was obvious and more passionate, she would make sure of it.

Why, why, why?

Hermione was about to close her eyes and prepare for the inevitable when the sound of a car made her turn. Fleur's lips instead of lips landed on her cheek.

Hermione saw her mom's car that was just leaving. It took a bit till the woman was far enough for Hermione to not see her anymore. Her attention was drawn by something wet gliding through her throat. She yelped and placed her hand on the wet spot with an open mouth.

Fleur just smirked like a Cheshire cat and licked her lips to preserve the taste of her mate's skin as long as possible.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione questioned and in anger started pushing Fleur to the door and the exit of her house.

"This seems familiar." Fleur said and did another thinking pose, allowing to be shoved around.

"Yes, let me introduce you to someone."

Fleur turned to ask who but before she could do, she was already outside, standing on the 'Welcome' rug.

"The Door!" and before Hermione slammed the said door she said. "And stop calling me names!"


	3. Fair Game

Chapter 3

Hermione lay on the sofa in the living room, switching the channels of the TV. How is she supposed to kill time when there was just nothing of interest? Over 170 programs and all had mostly stupid things all day through out every year. Why do always Christmas time gets the best of everything? People take time-off during summers too.

At this rate she will end up watching documentaries or some money wasting TV-Show till she falls asleep from boredom.

"Hermione, we are leaving." her mom called out.

The witch got up and went to her parents. They were already sliding their shoes, all nicely dressed up for some sort of a party full of all sort of doctors. Hermione didn't know what it was all about but it's probably related with all the emergency calls her parents were getting for work. Even during their break, they barely got any.

"If you're hungry there's…"

"I know mom…" Hermione interjected.

"Don't forget to check and lock…" the woman tried again.

"Mom!" Hermione waited for the woman to look at her till she did. "I know!."

James Granger chuckled and helped his wife to put on the thin coat over her bare shoulder. "Stop worrying Jane, Hermione's not 11 anymore."

"I know but it still makes me uneasy that we are leaving her alone in the house." Jane reasoned and turned back to her daughter. "You can always invite a friend to stay for the night, someone like Fleur."

Are you crazy? She is worse than having an actual thief. Hermione's mind yelled, only her expression showing her terror.

"That's not a bad idea. Your mom did say she was visiting and I am curious as to meet her." her dad agreed.

Dad, don't encourage her, you don't know what you're getting into. What you are getting me into.

"You would love her…"

Hermione's head turned left to right as a conversation about that crazy kissnaper started between her parents. How is it that her mom has so much to say about someone she has only met once? Somehow she has stolen her mom's heart too. The worse kind of burglar, the deceiver.

"Yeah, yeah, she's a golden girl… Don't you guys have to leave? Hermione asked with a roll of her eyes not wanting to hear any more of that person. A few days with no sign of her were like heaven. Well almost if her mom didn't mention her so often and asked for Hermione to invite her again.

"She's right dear, we are going to be late." James confirmed and opened the door for his wife to pass.

"Don't forget to lock the door." Mrs. Granger unnecessarily reminded receiving a closed door and a locking sound.

Ugh moms and their paranoia.

Hermione returned back to her laying position on the sofa, continuing her search for something to watch or try to find interesting. Conveniently (of course) she stopped switching the channel to an old black and white movie just as some creeper was peaking his head through a window, watching a sleeping girl in her bedroom.

This scene did make Hermione shiver and think of the tall blonde doing the same creepy things to her. For a few days her parents have been home and the tall woman hasn't showed but now that she was alone, it was the perfect opportunity for a sneak attack. Not if she can help it though.

Hermione jumped and started checking and locking every single window or door, checking twice to make sure there was no way that nutcase can get in.

Finally satisfied with what she did, Hermione went to the windows and closed the shutters so no one can peek in the living room.

Some time passed with Hermione relaxing and nothing out of the ordinary happening. Just when she was dazing off the channels started stuttering, ruining even the audio. The witch groaned in displeasure that something like this happened just as she was falling asleep and got to her feet. She walked to the receiver and pulled out the card. She is no expert in these kinds of things but she was told it might happen and it just needed a few minutes before putting the card in. If that doesn't work, she should check the cable connection. Sounds easy enough but she sure hoped it was just the card chip needing rest then her messing around with all the cables. With the luck she's been having these past few days, she might do more harm than good.

After a minute or two, Hermione put the card back in and waited. The picture of the channel she was watching appeared and it didn't seem to have any problems. She nodded satisfies and walked backwards to sit without the need to look. She has done it a million times so even if she was blind, she could easily navigate through her house.

Her back knee hit the sofa and she fell backwards on a sitting position. Hermione's first thought was how strangely uncomfortable the sofa was. She tried to get up to see what the problem is before two strange hands engulfed her.

"What the hell?" Hermione squeaked, ready to panic.

"Calm down snapper, it's just me." Fleur comforted, hugging Hermione tighter and burying her face in the exposed neck of her singlet.

"That's what worries me." Hermione struggled but the other just didn't seem to care. "Let go, damn you!"

"I don't wanna." Fleur pouted and just buried herself deeper if that was even possible.

"This is not a request but a demand." Hermione angrily said and kept trying to unfasten those fingers around her stomach.

"I do love it when your bossy but it's been so long since we last saw each other. I've missed you."

"It's only been a couple of days."

"Far too long, we need to how you say, 'catch up'." Fleur smirked and gave a slow lick, putting just enough pressure to make the other one feel it.

This time Hermione was able to free herself and like before, she had the feeling this happened only because the blonde allowed it.

"Stop doing things like that!" Hermione grumbled and went to clean the wet spot with her hand. "How did you get in? I made sure everything was locked. Did you go through the freaking chimney or something?"

Fleur leaned on the sofa and crossed her hands. "It's a secret."

"Ain't everything with you?" Hermione murmured. "And each time I say you stop it, you just keep coming back to spite me."

"I do adore the faces you make when surprised or don't know what to do." Fleur confirmed and smiled, not showing any signs of leaving.

"Not this time though." Hermione smirked evilly in satisfaction.

"Oh?"

"I've been tolerant enough with your antics and force entries. Time to learn what happens when you do things like that in my country. Just a fair warning, I'll be calling the cops so you better run while you can."

Hermione did expect the girl to try to convince her not to do it or just bolt. Instead the blonde was just sitting there, looking curious, and waiting for whatever she was planning to happen.

Does she think I won't do it? That stuck up bit…I'll show her. Hermione stomped away towards the landline phone, grabbing the handset and ready to dial the police. Instead she ended up listening to some woman's voice talking naughty stuff and a guy recycling some terrible poems.

"Seriously? On the phone?" Hermione rubbed her eyes at her depleting patience. She have forgotten why people started hating and removing phones like these and using the mobile ones. Stupid flaws and he had to do it tonight. What if a child would have picked it up? "Get off the phone Shakespeare, some of us are trying to make an important call."

"Screw off pervert, I was here first."

Did that guy seriously use a stupid line like that? If this guy is so desperate, he could just come and take this nuisance from her hands. And speaking of the devil, Fleur showed up, placing her hands on her shoulders for a massage.

"Is your call not going according to plan?"

"You can even say that." Hermione sighed in frustration and ending the line. "Guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way. Out!"

Fleur rolled her eyes when the girl tried to kick her out from the house. "You've been doing that every time my heart breaker and I've come back. What makes you think I won't do it again this time?"

Hermione stopped on her tracks, thinking that whatever the blonde was saying was true. No matter how much violence she put it just wasn't enough. Maybe a new tactic was in order to deal with this particular pest. But she had no idea of what might accomplish that. Thankfully the French did give her some time to contemplate this dilemma.

Hermione finally snapped her fingers when an idea popped up. "A game!"

"Excuse you?"

"We are going to play a game." Hermione repeated.

"That does sound interesting." Fleur confirmed.

"Great, so what should we play?"

Fleur shrugged not really knowing any games or ones that her mate knew. "I'll let you choose."

Hermione smiled triumphantly and walked back to the living room, Fleur following. The blonde was confused when the girl handed her some sort of device with many buttons.

And she did voice it. "What is this?"

"A game controller or Gamepad." Hermione answered as she pulled a disk from its container and placed it in another strange machine Fleur have never seen before.

"What am I to do with this?"

"With it you will be able to control whatever you choose from the game." Hermione explained as the screen started showing a lot of cars and making some unpleasant noises. "We're going to play a racing game. By the look on your face, you've never played it."

Fleur shook her head and observed Hermione's fingers and the way each time she pressed on the controller something moved on the screen too.

"Well, to make it somehow fair I will let you complete a tutorial until you get used to all the buttons and the way the game works."

Fleur nodded and listened carefully to what each button is suppose to do when in the said game. Hermione picked a track and told her to read each instruction the game gave her. When she considered herself ready to start she just had to call upon her.

With that Hermione left the other girl and went to the kitchen to heat up something for dinner. Her luck was finally turning around. There is no way the blonde can learn how to play for such short amount of time. Even if she somehow understands how the buttons worked it still won't be enough to beat her. She was no pro but she has played it plenty of times with her dad and she was not half bad. She would pick a track she was good at and do an easy win.

Somehow the food was more delicious than usual.

The French girl sure was taking her sweet time. Surprisingly no sounds came from her, only standing there and observing. Usually when Hermione played, she would get annoyed when something stupid happens in the game and voice it. She was actually tempted to curse on few occasions.

Finally, after an unknown amount of time and almost half eaten box of ice-cream eaten, Fleur called to her.

"You ready to go?"

Fleur nodded and handed her the first player controller.

"You know, you can always give up." Hermione offered a way out even if the blonde really didn't deserve it.

"That's okay, I don't plan on losing my angel." Fleur assured, a confident smile appearing.

An itch to slap the blonde and that remove that infuriating smile appeared but she shook it off. Let her fly higher so the fall will be harder.

Their first round started and Hermione smirked at the terrible way Fleur was handling the poor sports car, making it crash on almost any surface or not using the brakes when there was a sharp turn. After seeing that it was no surprise the first win was hers.

Now Hermione had a confident smile and again she offered the blonde to just give up and leave, avoid anymore humiliation.

But the tall woman was stubborn and refused yet again. Even after the loss she was smiling as if she knew something no one else did.

Something rubbed Hermione wrong about this but maybe she was being paranoid. The second win is in her hands. Freedom, here I come!

Their second race started and this time Fleur did a lot better. So much better that she was actually keeping up with Hermione's car. Through most of the race their vehicles were mostly side by side. Hermione was actually starting to sweat with worry that she might lose.

Hell no, I'm not giving her that satisfaction!

Fleur might have gotten as good as her on the track but Hermione knew all its shortcuts which she happily used, catching the blonde off guard. Fleur turned to her, probably glaring at the cheep move but she didn't care nor could she conceive the evil toothy smile that appeared on her face.

They were almost at the finish line and Hermione sure had the advantage of a few seconds. That is until she felt warm lips on her cheek. Hermione moved her head to the side and turned to glare at the second player. A bad move on her part because her car rammed into the audience as she was exiting her supposed victory shortcut. A few precious seconds lost allowing Fleur to win this game.

"You cheat!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, finger pointed at the blonde who just sat there all passive.

"No I didn't." Fleur denied, meeting the murder stare. "You just looked so adorable and passionate about this game that I couldn't help it."

"Because of you I lost." Hermione accused, ready to forfeit the game, declare herself winner and kick the girl out, old fashioned way.

"Then stop night dreaming about me my angel." Fleur teased.

Hermione made a disgusted face. "Who in their right mind would do that?"

"You really don't want to know the answer to that question." the blonde assured.

What the hell does that mean? Confusion clearly shown on her face but Fleur didn't seem interested or caring to answer, or say anything else.

What was plainly obvious is that the French just couldn't be trusted to behave nor play fair so Hermione sat herself on one of the arm chairs. No more cheating and no more thickenings.

Fleur didn't say anything about that, just crossed her long legs and waited for the last and deciding game to start, determination to win obvious. They both were.

The game started and like the previous one, they started side by side until Fleur did just what she did, take a shortcut. And not only did she use all of them, she did every single turn perfectly with barely any delay. In fact she did it so great that till the end of the race, Hermione was a whole lap behind when Fleur finished.

The young witch stared at the screen with an open mouth and the repeat of Fleur's excellent vehicle control.

"How…?" was the only thing able to come out of her mouth from the astonishment.

"It wasn't really hard to get used to all these buttons. " Fleur said and left the controller on the sofa as she got up to stretch. "The track was a challenge when first played but after that it was easy to memorize and avoid mistakes."

"Ever thought of a carrier in the game industry?"

"No." Fleur approached the chair with the still sitting girl. "Now, about my reward."

Hermione avoided looking at the face she really wanted to smack and mumbled, remembering what the deal was. "You can stay for the night."

Even if it was barely a whisper, Fleur had no problem understanding what the brunette said. "What are you going to give me?"

Hermione looked confused at the now towering girl overhead. "What do you mean? The bet was if I win you leave and if I lose you can stay."

Fleur shook her head. "No my love, that was your deal. I never said what I want if I win."

"It doesn't work that way." Hermione argued and would have said more if the French haven't decided to put a knee between the space of her legs and both hands on the arm of the chair, completely cutting off any view but her own. "What are you doing?"

"Planning on taking my reward." Fleur explained and leaned to the poor girl. "What will you give me?"

"You already stole my flipper. What more do you want?"

This made Fleur chuckle, the breath coming from her mouth tickling the pinned girl's ear who was trying very hard not to blush. "I did forget to mention I returned it. I really don't want the first thing from you to be something like that."

"I don't really have anything to give." Hermione said honestly and tried to distance her head from the other one.

"I can think of a few things." Fleur's lips brushed by her ear and jaw. "Like a kiss."

"You already stole two, remember?" Hermione whispered, not knowing why her voice was lost to her."

"I did but this time I want a longer one." and before Hermione could refuse, Fleur turned her girl's head and pressed her wet lips to hers.

Hermione's head went black. In such situations her head usually had a lot to say but this time there was nothing but the soft touch of this stranger's lips. She should be cursing her, trying to hit her even but it seems her teenage curiosity about what they were doing prevailed. Well, Fleur did everything while Hermione just stood like a rock, chin held up in place by the blonde's hand.

Fleur other hand wasn't idol for long and soon found its way inside her singlet, tracing her naked back.

Hermione was barely able to separate them to husk. "I thought you just wanted a kiss."

Fleur's finger went to her mate's lips, slightly opening them. "Sh…, don't ruin the moment." and her lips were back on their track but this time the finger somehow in between.

Hermione was trying to pay attention to that intruding hand on her back but it was impossible when that sinful French tongue decided to join the fray, gliding its tip from top to bottom and then her teeth. Her resolve was crumbling and it was hard to keep her mouth closed in show of resistance. And Fleur almost did intrude inside her mouth but thankfully she retreaded just in time to say something.

"I've got what I wanted."

Hermione nodded, telling herself she was happy this torture was over. Her dazed gaze switched from blue eyes to something the blonde was showing her, holding it in her hand. Hermione didn't know what she was looking at, at first but when realization came she looked down and then back at the object.

Here it comes. Fleur thought and came it did bit instead of a shouting fit, it came in the form of a fist which she dodged with ease.

"That's my bra! Give it back!" Hermione yelled and jumped after the blonde. She reached to snatch it but each time Fleur was just too fast and escaped.

"I do like this gift more. I think I'll keep it." Fleur smirked as they chased around the furniture. Until Hermione decided to cheat like in the game and tried to jump over the couch and tripped. Thankfully her reactions were quick and she protected her head with both of her hands.

Fleur did a fast check up to make sure her fire will be alright and ready to burn her in seconds. She didn't disappoint, jumping to her feet and trying to hit her and take her bra. It was obvious Fleur has overstayed her welcome and Hermione in this mood was impossible to deal with so she went to the exit door.

Got you now! Hermione yelled to herself, knowing that the blonde won't be able to unlock the door fast enough before being caught. And like all the other time, she was proven wrong when Fleur opened the door with no problems.

Hermione stopped by the door and looked at the lock. How is this possible? I know I locked the door!

"Thank you for escorting me out honey."

Hermione was snapped of her bewilderment when the blonde yet again stole a kiss from her, using her confusion. She took a swing to slap her to hell and back. Unsurprising, Fleur showed incredible agility and avoided it, making Hermione hit the door frame.

"Son of a…" Hermione cursed, trying to shake the pain away.

"How about I kiss that better, sweetheart?" Fleur offered which maddened her mate even more. She saw the brunette reaching for a hiking boot and throw at. This would really hurt if it actually collided so Fleur quickly ran away.

Hermione did throw the boot in anger, missing completely. Fleur was lucky to avoid that but not the front window of a car which cracked in the collision, its alarm triggered. Hermione placed her hand in front of her mouth.

This should not have happened.

"You have a terrible aim my little kitten. Though I would have liked to break things while in the hands of passion." Fleur teased, quite some distance away, almost hidden in the darkness of the night.

"Don't make me throw the other one and stop calling me names you…" Hermione's yelling fit stopped at seeing the neighbors' house lighting up. She dashed to take the boot from the crime scene and when she did, Hermione turned to give another threat towards the French but she was already gone along with a personal belonging.

Not only a kissnaper but a lingerie thief too? What have I gotten myself into?

Hermione went to her house and closed the door behind her, turning the lights off. Just as she was returning the show on its place a man whining could be heard. "My car!"


	4. Inappropriate

Chapter 4

Hermione quickly put on the red switcher with a pair of black jeans. She grabbed a small hand bag with the wallet inside and all she would need before rushing out, forgetting to even close her room's door. Taking 2 even 3 steps at a time, Hermione almost fell face down on the last few.

She stopped after descending the stairs to take a deep breath and calm her racing heart.

That was a close one.

Her mom saw her as she passed the kitchen and called. "Don't you want to eat something before going out?"

Hermione tried to slip one of the sneakers but it was proving difficult even after all this time of usage. She took the shoehorn to give a break to her reddening fingers and responded. "No mom, I'm not hungry."

The older Granger appeared with a towel in her hand and smiled at her struggling daughter. Hermione was cursing the shoes and whoever created these devilish things to be so tight. "Let me help you dear."

Jane swung the towel over her shoulder and got to her knees to assist. "Did you get everything?"

Hermione nodded and lifted the small black bag.

"Don't forget the umbrella"

"Do I have to…?" Hermione complained. She really despised them. Since Hermione was little, she always somehow broke all the umbrellas her mom got for her and it wasn't even on purpose. It was like the weather going crazy whenever she had one.

"Of course, the chances of raining today are high."

"I have a hood, that would work." Hermione argued and used it to show that it could cover all the hair and even face. She might have pulled it a bit more then it usually cover but her mom didn't need to know that.

"And when it gets wet?" Jane questioned and got to her feet when she was done with the shoe task. She didn't leave any time for Hermione to think of something clever to avoid taking the umbrella. "You're taking it and that's final. No arguing."

Hermione groaned when her mom unzipped the bag and miraculously was able to find some space for that heavy and to her useless object.

It's not like I'm going to use it.

"Are you sure you don't want to have a bite?" Jane asked as she fixed up Hermione's cloth and hair to look more appropriate.

"Yeah, even if I get hungry I can always buy something." Hermione assured and followed the woman's precise hands. It wasn't a bad habit but now was not the time for it. She swatted the woman's hands away before she finds something else out of order. She would never get out of the house if letting her mom do what she wants.

"Hermione!"

The brunette turned to her mom as she was exiting the house. "Hm?"

Jane kissed her daughter on the temple. "Don't be too late and be careful."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not leaving town mom." The girl looked at the woman's hands that have found something else to fix on her. "Cut it out mom, you're making me be late."

"Sorry." Jane apologized and watched as her daughter ran for one of the bus stops to catch an incoming ride.

Hermione hit her head on the front seat of the bus in annoyance. Not only she was getting late but the bus was slower than a turtle. To make things worse there was a blockage of cars because of an accident on the road.

She slammed her head again and soundly made out a noise of impatience.

"Are you not feeling well miss?"

Hermione lifted her head to see an elderly lady who was actually occupying the front seat. "No, I'm just being really late."

She turned her head and looked through the glass towards the other impatient drivers on the road. The sound of horns deafening the closer they were to the bus.

After 20 or more minutes they were moving again and finally her stop was nearing.

Hermione got up long before she had to leave just to be the first to do so. The moment the doors of the bus were wide enough, she passed by them, barely avoiding hitting her shoulder on one of them.

She entered the giant mall and made some impossible maneuvers not to run people and kids over. It was no surprise that it was crowded. That's why she never wishes for anything or it might happen the exact opposite.

Hermione had to wait on the escalators too because she couldn't pass through all the bodies that were also a big waste of time.

Finally she was on the needed floor and two boys were waving at her. As Hermione was nearing them one of them loudly scolded her.

"What took ya? We are going to be late!" before even saying that the taller boy was already by the desk where the ticket seller was.

The other boy greeted her and they joined their tall friend.

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm sorry sir." the woman behind the pay desk apologized and continued to do something on her computer.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"The movie started." the tall curly haired boy complained.

"No big deal Rupert." the shorter one comforted and turned to the sells woman. "Excuse me, is this the last showing of the movie today?"

"No, there is one more after 2 hours."

"Great, can we reserve a few spots now?"

"Of course."

When all was said and done the shorter boy turned to his friends.

"Daniel, you are heaven send." Rupert praised and made a bowing gesture with his hands.

Daniel shrugged."Not really, you are just exaggerating most of the time."

"Well, we have two hours to spare so, what should we do to kill time." Hermione questioned and started looking around.

The two boys did the same while thinking.

"We can always visit some shops and what's for sale." Daniela offered.

Rupert grumbled in displeasure by the thought of anything shop related.

"We can also sit here at the cellaret for some drinks." Hermione said.

Rupert pointed at the girl "We are doing that." and went to occupy one of the tables without giving anyone chance to complain.

Taking their drink, they started about random things from what new they've seen on the internet or outside to what they expect to see in the movie they were going to watch. Until Rupert's stomach rumbled in protest.

"Man, I'm hungry. I'm going to go fetch something to eat. You guys want something?"

Daniel said what he desired and Hermione only shook her head in refusal.

"You need to eat something 'Mione. I'm surprised you haven't collapsed from innutrition."

Hermione scoffed and glared at the boy and then the other one who was about to nod but averted his gaze before jumping in the frying pan. "What's that suppose to mean? I'm not skinny if that is what you're implying. I eat at least 2 times a day if you must know."

Rupert raised his hands in silent surrender and walked off before the brunette get more pissed off.

Not long after he returned with two burgers and handed one to Daniel. They started to eat but were careful to show a little bit of manner in Hermione's presence.

Hermione appreciated that because she really didn't want to be seen in the presence with two pigs. It was barely bearable at school with Ronald. No matter how many times she scolds him, the words are just passing through one ear and exiting through the other. These two at least have learned from the first time they got burned. Until the two boys started gaping and staring at nothing.

"What's wrong with you two?" Hermione questioned and waved her hands in their faces. She snapped her fingers to get their attention but no change. Hermione was ready to use her drink if she has to but the two hands on her shoulders stopped that idea.

"Bonjour mon petit feu."

Hermione's eyes went wide, trying not to react in any kind of way but her body betrayed her yet again. She slowly closed her eyes and took a few deep, silent breaths from her nose, withholding the desire to hit, strangle or run away.

Please, let it be some other French person and not my nightmare. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and didn't need to see more then the unnaturally glowing blonde locks to know her wish was declined. Damn it!

"What a coincidence." Fleur said and squeezed Hermione's shoulder a bit firmer not liking the presence of the two boys with her mate.

Coincidence my ass. I doubt anything in your life is such. Hermione thought and tried to shrug off the hands off of her but with no luck.

"Hi." both boys said in unison in a voice Hermione have never heard before with goofy smiles plastered on their faces.

"Can I sit with you?" Fleur asked and gave a charming smile that hit its intended mark.

"No."

"Yes!" the two love sick idiots shouted, overpowering Hermione's refusal. Not only that but they also got up and offered their own seats.

"That's very kind but I think I'll just use this free one here." Fleur removed her hands from the fuming in anger brunette and purposely moved the seat she took as close to her as possible.

"How did you find me?" Hermione angrily whispered, knowing that the blonde can hear her perfectly. The boys were too love struck to even acknowledge her presence at the moment.

Fleur locked her blue orbs to brown ones and didn't even bother to cover their conversation as she answered. "Your mom."

Traitor.

"Huh? What about moms." Rupert asked not surprising that he was intently holding to anything the blonde did.

"Nothing." Hermione answered and took her drink to take a sip while turning her head to the side where she didn't have to look at the French or be creepily stared by her.

"So, you and Hermione know each other?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes, we study in the same school."

Hermione would have choked on her drink but she suspected that Fleur would use the same lie on her friends like with her mom.

"Really? That's great cause I'm curious about that place. Hermione never tells us anything about it. I'm starting to think she doesn't go to school at all." Rupert joked and turned to his friend who nodded in approval.

"Good luck getting out of this mess." Hermione mumbled, covering her mouth with her drink. Fleur turned to her when she said that but Hermione was sure she couldn't have heard that, right?

"It's an average and pretty boring place."

Hermione turned to the blonde surprised by what she said.

"Oh man, that's what Hermione always say." Rupert whined.

Exactly and Hermione had no idea how the blonde came up to say something like that or actually use the same excuse she does.

"Well no matter, I'm Daniel by the way and this is Rupert." Daniel introduced himself and then pointed at his friend who raised his hand in a cheerful greeting.

"It is nice to meet you both, I'm Fleur." she didn't do the usual custom when introducing because she didn't want to touch anyone except Hermione. The interesting reactions were getting somehow addictive. "So, what brings you to this place?"

"We plan on watching a movie." Daniel answered.

Rupert nodded and added. "Want to watch it with us? It's said to be awesome."

Now Hermione choked on her drink and coughed, getting all of attention. She apologized and tried to stop the small coughs from coming out, slapping Fleur's arm away that was rubbing her back soothingly.

"That sounds really nice but I have no money in me for that." Fleur said and faked sadness.

Thank the heavens. Hermione silently praised, looking at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about it. Me, Rupert and Hermione can pitch in some cash for another ticket." Daniel assured and went to his pockets to see how much money he had left.

"I have none." Hermione lied and finished her drink, wishing it was some sort of strong alcohol that will dull all her senses.

Rupert slammed some paper money and coins on the table for Daniel to use because he just didn't want to do it. It's a summer vacation so no one can blame him for being lazy to do simple calculations.

"No worries, we have enough for one more ticket." Daniel assured and returned what's left of the money to his friend before looking at Fleur. "Hermione's friends are our friends."

For the first time Fleur gave the boys a genuine smile while Hermione did the exact opposite, wishing she could use magic to do some real bad things.

"You want something to eat or drink? I can go get you something." Rupert offered and got to his feet.

Fleur politely refused and asked what time the movie is supposed to start.

Daniel answered and took out his phone to see the time. He got to his feet and told that they actually had 10 minutes before it starts.

"Damn it, I came here to watch a movie and I will." Rupert said and rushed first to buy a ticket.

Daniel had collected the money for 3 more tickets and said they have reserved spots.

"I'm sorry sir but your reservation has dropped."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Rupert yelled and wondered whose hair he wanted to pull more, his own or the innocent woman.

"The system deletes any reservations 15 minutes before the movie starts so it's good to come earlier."

"And who's the idiot that thought of that 'brilliant' idea?"

Daniel raised his hand to shut his frustrated friend and apologized for his behavior. He paid for the tickets and chose new spots which were further then what they wanted. Since it was a promo of the video and expected from many there were a lot of people who went to watch it and took the best spots in the middle.

"Can't even watch it from a decent spot." Rupert complained and went to give his ticket and receive the 3D glasses.

The other did the same but had to wait because the taller boy wanted to buy some popcorns with what was left of his money.

"Didn't you already eat?" Daniel asked and waited impatiently to the side with the two girls.

"Hey, I'm still growing up so I need lots of food." Rupert defended himself and asked for more butter.

"Just hurry it up Snorlax." Daniel said and went after the girls who were tired to wait.

As they entered Fleur stopped for a few seconds to check her surroundings. There were a lot of seat and a giant white screen that Fleur guessed it had the same role as a TV that people have in their houses.

Daniel went ahead pointing them towards their seats. When they reached the row Daniel decided to be a gentleman and allowed Fleur to go first and told her the number of the seat. She only nodded and took the said spot. What displeased her though was that instead of Hermione, Daniel sat next to her and then Hermione and Rupert last. Fleur didn't give a damn about the movie, it was only an excuse to be with her mate.

The lights suddenly went out and Fleur turned her attention to them, wondering what was happening. The screen started showing commercials and trailers and Fleur had to cover her ears by the loud sound that was hurting her sensitive hearing.

"You okay?" Daniel shouted her way and leaned closer to be sure she can her him.

"Yeah… Does it have to be so loud?"

The boy shrugged. "It's always been that way and no one's complained about it."

"Well, they should." Fleur removed her hands and tried to get use to it and it was bearable when people talked. But when the moment where some instrumental moments and explosions were involved, she had to cover them again.

As the movie finally started Fleur copied everyone else and put on the glasses so the unusual shady image can become clear. It was interesting how these people have found a way to make such big screen to look even bigger. And she would have actually enjoyed to properly watch the movie if the boy called Daniel didn't constantly find a reason to get closer to her mate and whisper something funny or other about the movie. Once or twice during the movie was okay but over five times in the span of 10 minutes was ridiculous.

Fleur's nails dug at the seat's fabric and she completely stopped paying attention to the big screen.

Daniel went to whisper something funny to Hermione again but before he could his chair partly broke causing him to hit the ground with his bum.

Rupert laughed full heartedly at his friend's predicament while the other boy tried to estimate and if possible fix the seat. Sadly he was only able to put the mechanisms together. It only looked stable and like all the others but if someone tried to sit they will end up like him.

"Imagine what kind of a guy have sat before me to do this much damage." Daniel joked and tried to jump to the front seats.

"No need, I can already see him." Rupert laughed again and started shooting his best friend with popcorns.

When Daniel finally settled down, he tried to catch the incoming butter artillery but it was just too dark to do so. "Stop it asshole. You mess, you clean."

"Psh… good luck with that. I don't even bother making my own bed."

They would have exchanged more jokes but the annoyed audience shushed them.

Hermione rolled her eyes and completely drowned herself in the movie and the beautiful CGI effects. She was succeeding with no difficulties. There we no problems for some minutes until for some reason the air around her became somehow thick and breathing was getting difficult. Hermione frowned in confusion and looked around. The place was not crowded and big enough to cause this. Then she looked at Fleur who also acted normal with eyes to the screen. Rupert on the other hand was with a gaped mouth and actually drooling. Hermione would have been worried about his strange behavior if the movie was not in one of its romantic moments that action fantasies have.

"Close your mouth you perv before you drown us all." Daniel joked and tried to hit his mouth with some of the popcorns that fell on the seats.

Rupert snapped when one actually landed in there and almost choked him. He spited in disgust and jumped the seats to get his vengeance on Daniel. Sadly, he wasn't able to because more murmuring and warnings to shut it were heard.

"Get back to your seat." Daniel said.

Rupert looked confused for some reason as he replied. "You know, I don't know why but I don't feel like sitting there."

Everything seemed to finally go quiet for the relief of everyone who came to watch and Hermione herself. The movie so far was exceeding her expectation which was rare. But of course a certain someone can not behave for a 2 hour movie. Hermione looked down at a hand that was placed on her jeans covered thigh and then at its owner.

"Don't even think about it." Hermione hissed in warning, trying to remove the hand but the harder she pulled the tighter it got.

Fleur placed her finger of the other hand to her mouth in a silent motion which only earned her a bigger fiery glare.

Now Hermione realized that the French have actually taken Daniel's previous and supposedly broken place.

Brake, brake, brake, brake...Hermione's mind repeated as she stared at the chair as if she can make it do so telepathically.

Fleur chuckled and turned to look at her mate. "People don't need to be able to read minds to know what you are thinking about honey."

"Good because I want it to be obvious and it would really make my day." Hermione bit back. "And stop calling me names."

"Only if you call me by my name. You still haven't said it once."

Hermione was about to dash her dream but a fat guy from behind them shushed them loudly. Fleur didn't seem to care though because her hand kept massaging her leg and even going higher than it can be considered appropriate.

"If you try to steal my undergarment again I will suffocate you with it." Hermione warned and tried to stop the intruding hand.

"Sounds lovely." Fleur smirked, actually imagining it. "Do not tempt me my love because I don't really care where we are to do naughty things."

To prove a point Fleur freed the brunette's thigh and used it to grab her by the chin, forcefully turning her head and locking their lips together.

Hermione shouldn't be shocked about this because Fleur always did these sneak attacks but she really thought that the blonde wouldn't dare doing it in public. And with each kiss Fleur gets bolder. She usually starts with just a press of the lips but now she barely did any foreplay. Fleur's wet tongue was moistening her lips and teeth to coax her mouth to open.

"Not here…" Hermione was barely able to whisper, her attempts to pull away failing by the hand on her chin and the one that have snaked behind her back.

"Wow, I don't know what I should look at." The fat guy behind them said because a romantic scene between the main characters has started.

This did make Hermione fight back against the kiss but it turned into a mistake because when she tried to say 'stop' Fleur was able to invade her mouth and the tip of the blonde's tongue collided with her own, sending a jolt f unknown reactions through her body.

Hermione's face turned impossibly red and her chest swelled. There was an uncomfortable feeling between her legs and it didn't take long for Hermione to realize she was actually aroused by this.

She didn't have time to dwell or experience more of this unknown sensation because one of the staff appeared and stopped it.

"Excuse me but I would have to ask you to leave." the young man said politely and gestured with his hands. "There are time and places for these kinds of things and they are not here."

"Hey, what gives?" Rupert questioned with Daniel only staring at the second worked who escorted his friends out.

"There were several complains." the man answered. "We apologize for the inconvenience."

Fleur was grateful that the staff didn't touch her or Hermione when kicking them out of the cinema. She really disliked being pushed or pulled around violently and she might have ended up hurting them.

"That was, interesting." Fleur said, following Hermione who was walking in front of her. She saw the small girl's shoulders trembling which worried her. Was she crying? Fleur grabbed her by the biceps to turn her around and to give her comfort but instead was greeted with a painful slap. Her first one that she never even expected. She raised her hand to the reddening spot and looked at her mate in surprise. Fleur expected tears and there were some but mostly there was anger.

"How could you…" Hermione tried to say but the anger was starting to get replaced by sadness for some reason. "Do you know how long I've waited to watch this movie?"

Fleur didn't say anything, only stared at the tearing brown eyes, tears that didn't want to fall.

"Months! I dare even say more than a year and of course you have to appear and ruin it." Hermione forcefully poked the tall girls' shoulder. "Don't you have a life, friends out there to harass instead of ruining mine? What have I ever done to you?"

Fleur's head bowed in shame and sadness not knowing that something like this will cause such reaction from her mate. If she did, she would have never pushed so far. "I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head. "That doesn't fix anything. Not only was I not able to watch a movie I anticipated for a long time but you also embarrassed me in front of so many people. You treated me like an object, as if I have no feelings and is there to only please you and your desires."

Wow, her mate sure knew how to make her feel dirtier then mud. But sadly there was truth to that. She always acted on her instincts and expected Hermione to do the same but that was impossible because Hermione is human and she is something completely different.

"I can't even look at you right now." Hermione said and turned to leave.

Fleur knew that stopping the girl would only worsen things between them so she let her leave. She felt really awful and just stood there for countless minutes not knowing what to do. If only she could somehow make it up to her mate, just a little bit. She looked around the mall and all the posters till they landed on the one Hermione liked. And like that an idea popped in her head.

Fleur approached the girl they bought tickets from. "Hello, I would like to speak with whoever is in charge here."

The cashier looked surprised and asked if there is any problem but Fleur just shook her head. "I'm sorry but if there is no real problem I can't do that."

The blondes' long fingers glassed over the plastic surface that supported her as she got closer. "You don't seem to understand. This is not a request, it's an order."

Hermione slammed the front door of her house all wet because of the pouring rain outside. Even if she wasn't in such a foul mood, she still wouldn't have used the umbrella that was still tucked in her bag. Hermione threw her wet shoes to the side and rushed to her room, happy that neither her mom nor her dad were there to ask questions, she didn't want to answer.

Her bedroom door Hermione treated gentler as to not wake her parents if they were sleeping already. She dropped the bag on the floor and jumped in the bed, not caring that she was making everything wet. She haven't done much today but it felt like she had.

It wasn't smart to not at least change cloths and Hermione knew it but she just wanted to fall asleep and stop her tormenting mind and how unfair she might have been towards the French girl over a movie. Well, fuck that, she had the right to be angry.

Hermione closed her eyes and surprisingly fell asleep faster than expected.

And she would have continued to do so till the morning if a gush of cold wind did not pass by her body and wet cloths, making her shiver. Hermione opened her eyes, hearing some noises and knowing that Fleur got through the window like the first time they've met.

"Damn it, didn't I tell you I don't want to see you." Hermione grumbled and turned towards the window to be met with nothing. She frowned and got up. She got to the window and looked outside at the still pouring rain but there was no sign of shining golden locks anywhere. Hermione closed the window and something on her desk that wasn't there before caught her eye.

There was a light blue parchment which she took to read.

I'm really sorry!  
Please forgive me and don't cry!  
Fleur.

Hermione shook her head. If she thinks this will be enough to placate me, she is deadly wrong.

The brunette threw the parchment back on the desk, finding something else out of place on it. She didn't see it the first time because the parchment was covering it. Hermione turned on her desk lamp to see what it was and gasped. There was a dvd casing with the premier movie as cover.

"How…?"


	5. Misunderstanding!

Chapter 5

Hermione put down the pen and rubbed her tired eyes. Their professors sure have overdone it with the homework if even she can feel the pressure. She could have lessened the burden and avoided finger pain if she did like most at Hogwarts and just write the pages required to them but when she starts there is no stopping her. The homework usually doubles or even triples the size it should be. The flow of information is just so vast that she doesn't know what can possibly be excluded or unimportant. Better be safe than sorry and it does show that she actually knows the subject and haven't just copied it from their textbook.

Hermione rested her back on the chair and stared at the white ceiling. She could imagine that one of the first talks with her friends when they are back in the train would be just how inhumane homework was. Ron will probably haven't finished it and do it during the night before he had to hand it over. Harry would have been the same if he had something interesting to do at his uncle's house. Then the unpleasant topic of Quidditch and its players would start. From that point Hermione would just pick a book and try to read it. She would say try because it was sometimes hard to block the high pitched and loud voices of the youngest Weasleys.

Stupid, uncomfortable and deadly sport.

How many times have her friends tried to hook her up on it? Though their efforts were doing just the opposite and now it was miracle if she even touched a broom. Hermione could swear those things had a mind of their own and just generally hated her. If they didn't want to kill her on purpose, they would just fly away no matter if she straddled them or not. It was a surprise to everyone that she passed flying in their first year and with the best grade there is. Ronald had actually lost most of his pocket money that day for betting against her. He had the audacity to call her a cheat, getting on her nerves almost through the whole year of trying to pry out how she did it. Even now he would sometimes just ask this question out of content, thinking himself clever enough to make her accidentally say something.

The brunette shook her head in disbelief how persistent that boy can be about things he actually cared about. She would be afraid to be replaced as top student if he put so much effort into studying too. Maybe Ron was trying to prove that even an outstanding student resorted to cheating from time to time. Hermione didn't want to disappoint him so she just acted mysterious whenever the topic came up.

The young witch stretched her limbs till they pop. It would seem she have spend more than half the day stuck doing homework and she was feeling hungry. It was time to raid the fridge and avoid being scolded by her mom for eating hours before dinner.

Time for some silent maneuvers.

Slowly she opened and then closed the bedroom door. Hermione walked on her tiptoes, hoping that it was more effective though it's probably another lie that we just copy from TV. Hermione descended the stairs and could hear the television which meant one or both her parents were watching something. The distraction would help for easier infiltration to the fridge. Another 'why you don't want doctors or dentists as parents' is because of the no-no's eating before breakfast, lunch and dinner. Eating 3 times a day was a must in this household. Thankfully her mom and dad were at work most of the day and didn't know she hasn't eaten anything. Which led to this situation, her starving and ready to crawl and avoid confrontation. Hermione was ready to go all Solid Snake on the floor for some unhealthy and before dinner 'snack'.

Before you dare laugh at me I know you've also snuck and crawled for a small bite at most inappropriate time… I really should stop thinking that there is someone out there listening on my thoughts or actions.

Everything was going smoothly, until the wooden stairs made a really loud creaking noise, betraying her.

Damn you stairs! Damn you and all of your kind! Damn and whoever thought of you and those that decided wood is appropriate material for floors!

"Hermione?"

We're not done traitor… all of you. Hermione glared at each step before turning and entering the living room. Her parents were snuggled on the coach, resting after the long and tiring day at work.

"Are you going out dear?" Jane asked and looked at her.

Hermione shook her head. "No."

The older woman sighed and removed her husband's hand from over her shoulder. "Guess there is no avoiding shopping today."

Hermione stopped her mother before she can get up. "I will go. God knows I need a walk after staying seated the whole day."

"Thank you honey." Jane said and kissed her daughter on the head. "Let me just get my purse."

Hermione sat beside her father and started watching whatever they did. She came to the realization the movie was actually the one she really wanted to watch before a perverted French woman ruined it all.

"Ahm dad, where did you get this movie?"

"Your mom found it when cleaning your room." Jmaes answered her, his eyes never leaving the screen. "It's really good. How did you get it so early?"

"Fleur gifted it to me." Hermione felt strange every time she had to talk about the blonde. Her first thoughts were always cursing her existence. Even now the sound of her name sounded strange on her lips. She really avoided talks about her or saying her name out loud. Her mom was talking about the French for the both of them anyway.

"She must really care for you."

Hermione looked at her father in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

James tore his eyes from the movie and smiled at her. "Well to get this movie so early is either she have some connection, gave a lot of money or both."

Hermione did wonder how Fleur was able to pull it off. There were a lot of things about the tall girl she couldn't understand from that hair to successful infiltrations of her house.

"Hermione." her mom called out, stopping her from dwelling into that further. She got up and joined the woman who gave her a list of the things she needed to buy and money.

She asked if Hermione had money in her purse to which Hermione nodded and shouldered the bag, putting her own purse in it. Her mom told her to use her own cash if what she gave weren't enough.

Hermione exited the house and locked the door. Operation 'storm the fridge' failed but now she had the chance to buy something unhealthy to eat from the outside. It would be something big as to not prevent her to have dinner later.

She headed towards the bus stop when something familiar caught her eyes, something blonde. Hermione huffed, not really wanting to deal with Fleur and her strange ways. What was strange though was the part that even though the blonde have seen her, probably before even leaving the house, she didn't come over. The blonde just stood there, behind a tree, almost concealing her.

What's with her? I would have expected her jumping over my bones by now or a surprise attack.

Hermione shook her head and averted her eyes from those blue pools, not wanting to get involved in whatever game the other woman was playing. Luckily she wouldn't have to since the bus came sooner than expected.

Good luck following me now. Go entertain yourself with someone else.

After a short ride, she got off the bus and headed to the supermarket, passing the parking lot. Hermione almost fell on her face when the same blonde hair was flowing unnaturally behind a lamp poll.

How? What? But she… Hermione made funny gestures with her hands and pointed backwards with her hands, completely baffled with how this woman kept doing impossible things.

Like 15 minutes before, Fleur just stood behind the lamp, her eyes cast downwards. Now Hermione could see that the girl was actually hesitant to approach her, probably because of their last encounter. Fleur didn't know if she has forgiven her and was keeping her distance.

Hermione should feel happy, being left alone is exactly what she wanted after meeting the blonde. Then why was this situation nagging her insides? Why was she feeling like the bad guy?

Hermione tried to ignore this and headed towards the entrance but the heavy feeling got stronger and even more unpleasant with each step. Her imagination produced a picture of rain and a small cute fluffy animal left on the cold street while she turns her back on it to die. Lovely, the most sanely part of her body was betraying her.

I am so going to regret this, I just know it.

Hermione stopped by the sliding doors and turned to the supposedly shy blonde. "You going to stand there all day or come and give me a hand with shopping?"

Fleur fully exposed herself from the ineffective cover and slowly approached as if Hermione was made of some kind of deadly particles.

"Are you not mad at me?" the blonde questioned and stopped more than a hand away.

"I was but not anymore." Hermione assured and gave a small smile. "Thank you for the movie by the way. I don't know how you did it, among other things but it was really sweet of you."

Fleur gave a giant toothy grin and finally jumped her, embracing her in a bone breaking hug. Hermione rolled her eyes and waited for a bit for the girl to release her. To her annoyance the French had no such intentions and just kept the moment to get even more awkward with each passing second. The people that entered and exited did not help either with all their stares as if they have never seen two girls hugging in public before though in this situation only Fleur was doing it.

"That's enough." Hermione mumbled, her mouth almost sealed by the jacket Fleur was wearing, plus her shoulder was getting uncomfortable pressing to her face. The big difference in height also annoyed her. When the blonde didn't do anything, not hearing or probably pretending not to, Hermione knew it was time for a more forceful approach. "Don't make me mad."

Fleur released her in an instant and raised her hands in surrender.

It was a surprise that it actually worked this time. The blonde made her mad from her first visit and never showed that she cared. Hermione indicated with her hand for the other girl to follow as they entered the supermarket.

Fleur happily followed and Hermione could imagine a tail swinging behind her if she had one. This moment really felt like she was bringing a pet with the only difference that she wasn't tying Fleur outside. The blonde wouldn't stay there even if she did that.

Fleur stopped though, observing the 2 glass doors. As she approached the second one it opened while the one behind her closed. She made a step backwards which made exactly the opposite. The woman looked at each edge of the door, trying to figure out how the mechanism worked or sensed her approach.

Hermione realized that the other girl was missing as she took a cart. Not understanding how to play a video game or handle a controller was fine but being fascinated by sensor glass doors was ridiculous. She could imagine the Weasleys doing that. That thought did make her wonder if maybe Fleur was not a muggle. Only then could she explain some of the things she was able to do like appearing in her house. She would have asked but how do you go and ask someone 'Hey, you a witch?' without sounding crazy. Her reaction to things was not enough evidence to prove her theory. She wore normal muggle cloths and her reactions were normal when she rudely explored her room, finding the tome of Hogwarts's History and her wand. That was a perfect give away to watch she was and Fleur would have said something if she was like her…right?

Hermione decided to intervene and grabbed her by the biceps to guide her inside. She was attracting enough of unwanted attention as it was without doing weird things. With the way she looks it won't be a surprise if Hermione finds out that her parents have kept her locked up all her life for protection.

"What is this for?" Fleur pointed at the cart.

"For the groceries, I can't hold everything I need in my hands."

Fleur looked around them at other people who also used them and nodded. She observer her mate as she got a list out and read the things they will need while walking in search for them. The found the first thing on the list and Hermione placed it on the cart. Fleur examined the list and dashed off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hermione yelled after her, worried she might lose herself. She would have followed if the cart wasn't here. Reckless woman.

Hermione shook her head and continued her search. Not long after the blonde returned with a huge grin.

"Done!"

"Done? You went to the toilet or something?"

Fleur shook her head and pointed behind her.

Hermione jumped when some of the young workers of the place started dropping different things they were holding. She realized that they were actually from the list and stared at the man in wonder. When the last one was done Hermione turned to the crowded employees.

"Thank you…" she said uncertain not knowing how to react to something like this.

The man completely ignored her and kept offering the impossible to Fleur who only smiled politely and shook her head. With barely a wave of her hand the crowd of horny man dispersed and allowed them save passage.

Hermione stared at the impassive blonde with open mouth.

"Close your mouth or I might think you want me to fill it with something." Fleur warned and chuckled when her mate followed her instruction with such speed she heard the clatter of her teeth. "Is this everything?"

Hermione checked the grocery list and then the products in the cart and nodded.

"Good, what now?"

Hermione pocketed the list and answered. "Now we start buying junk food."

"Junk food?" Fleur questioned and followed her mate towards one of the many sections.

Hermione took one of the chips and showed her. "Like this one."

Fleur looked at all the shelves filled with the sort Hermione held just different colors or picture. The blonde shrugged and started filling the cart with every type.

"Wow, wow! What are you doing?" Hermione stopped her before Fleur could fill the whole cart with all sort of chips.

"Buying junk." Fleur simply answered.

"I cannot pay for all of this." Hermione argued. Just one costs more than it should.

"Don't worry, I will pay for it." Fleur assured and tried to resume but the brunette stopped her again.

"The point is not to buy it all but get the ones you like." Hermione explained and started returning the packages in their place.

Fleur assimilated what was said to her and when she thought, she understood picked one package and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked again, this time panicked.

"Following your advice." and with that said Fleur went to take a potato chip.

Hermione stopped her and removed her hand, looking around and hoping no one saw this or that there were no cameras that caught this angle of the store.

"You cannot open stuff just like that!"

Fleur tilted her head, not understanding the panic in her mate's voice and demeanor. "But how would I know, I like it?"

"You have to buy it before opening anything."

Fleur frowned. "What if I don't like it after I've bought it?"

"Well…" Hermione stopped, not knowing what to say to that really. "You're screwed then?"

Fleur was even more confused and wondered why Hermione used a sexual word at a moment like this. She didn't have the chance to ask because Hermione discretely put the open bag on its place and threw another unopened one saying that it was her favorite before dragging her away.

Hermione took a breath of relief and used the cart as support. She would feel even safer when they've paid and left this store.

Fleur looked saddened, thinking that she was the cause of this worry. "I'm sorry."

"Hermione waved her hand in dismissal telling the blonde not to worry about it.

That did not assure Fleur though. "I've never shopped before so I didn't know."

"Seriously?" Hermione looked at the girl's serious yet apologetic face. "What are you, a princess?"

Fleur smiled and shook her head. "Something like that."

Hermione made a funny face with wide eyes and raised eyebrows that made the Veela chuckle.

Hearing the laugh the brunette gently shoved the tall woman for teasing her. "Now you're pulling my leg."

Fleur would have answered but did not understand what that meant either, actually glancing at the girl's leg to not have accidentally done something like that.

Thankfully, to Hermione's relief, the blonde did not make any more messes for her to worry about but only asked what different stalks were or their taste. The blonde picked another package and inspected the content.

"Gummy bears." Hermione answered before she was even asked, knowing that it would be coming.

"Gummy bears." Fleur repeated fascinated and inspected all the colors, squeezing the package.

"Don't do that or you might pop it open."

The Veela imagined it as rainbow colored bears fell like rain over them and giggled, really tempted to try it. Sadly Hermione somehow have read her mischievous intent and put the package in the cart.

Fleur pouted as her mate continued onward. "Killjoy…"

Finally they were done but Hermione groaned when she saw the tail of people they had to wait till their turn.

"Here." Fleur said and shoved some paper money in Hermione's hands.

The brunette was surprised and looked at all the cash. "This is too much."

Fleur shrugged, not really caring if she had to pay for all of it. What was important was for her mate to be happy. As they waited, Hermione told her about some funny moments she have had in stores during her life.

The Veela listened, in rapture with every gestures and sound that Hermione made, wishing she was there when all these hilarious moments happened. It was almost their turn and since Hermione couldn't think of anything else to say, she asked Fleur about some of her funny moments in life.

The blonde took some time to think, wondering which moments were appropriate to say now without saying too much. She was going to say something until a loud shout and unpleasantly loud bang interrupted her.

"Everybody on the ground, NOW!"

Fleur turned to see a tall man in full black gear and mask on his face, pointing the object in his hand at the cashier.

"Money in the bag! Hurry it up!" the man warned and handed the sack.

Fleur felt the tugging of her arm and looked at her mate who seemed scared, and worried. She seemed to try and make hew kneel beside her and the cart as to not arouse the burglar's anger.

"Hey, didn't I say everyone on the ground." the man yelled unnecessarily and strode towards Fleur, trying to appear scary. "Well, aint you a pretty thing. I'm tempted to steal you too."

The Veela did not bulge nor did seem intimidated by the obnoxiously loud man. "I'm sorry but somebody already stole me away."

"That is a pity." the man said and pointed his gun at the blonde. "On the floor, now!"

Fleur stubbornly stood her ground not liking to be ordered around.

Hermione kept trying to get Fleur to listen before she got herself hurt.

The blonde's defiance did anger the thief even more. "You think I won't shoot your ass cause your pretty?" to prove his point, he fired at the cart, almost hitting Hermione.

The frightened yell of her mate steered Fleur into action. She grabbed the armed hand and squeezed so hard the man couldn't hold a yell of pain and release the gun which Fleur got with ease.

"How dare you point this thing at my mate?" Fleur hissed, enjoying the pain he felt. It seemed to have hurt a lot because he couldn't answer her. He did try to free himself though by swinging his other hand. Fleur easily dodged him and hit the back of one of his legs to get him to kneel. She twisted his hand behind his back and kept him still, making sure he couldn't move or harm anyone.

Hermione was amazed at the girl's incredible skill and speed. With every single encounter, Fleur kept surprising her, sometimes good and other times in a bad way. The burglar's scream did snap her from her fascination and she realized that she had to do something. She stood and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Stop it, you're going to break his arm."

"He'll deserve it." Fleur said angrily but saw the displeasure in her mate's face by that answer. Frustrated, she pressed a point on his neck and released him as he collapsed.

Hermione looked surprised again and darted from the unconscious man to Fleur and back. "Is he alright?"

"He's alive." Fleur answered not really caring about the man. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through the brown lock in a soothing manner. "Are you okay?"

Hermione whispered that she was fine and tried not to shudder or close her eyes by the pleasant feeling that came over her. No matter what the tall girl did, Hermione always found herself not only angry but excited. Her body seemed to constantly betray her as of late. Even now it didn't move as Fleur tried to give her a kiss.

Hermione coughed and turned her head before she did something that later might regret and away from those sinful fingers. She went to the cart that she has accidentally turned over when the man shot at it.

Fleur dropped her hand and tingling fingers, knowing that it would be bad to push anymore, unless wanting to unleash her anger. Her mate's reactions seemed to be more violent when in public. The heaviness in her left hand reminded her that she still had the object the man was threatening them with. Fleur turned it at each side, marveling at its design and how it could harm anyone.

"Will you help me get these back in the cart?" Hermione asked as she turned to see if Fleur was listening. Her eyes got big when the blonde pointed the muzzle of the gun at her face while the fingers were at a most inappropriate place. Hermione jumped and snatched the dangerous item from her hands and as further her hand can go behind her back.

"Are you a moron? You could have shot yourself!"

Fleur again didn't know why Hermione was being angry at her, making wild gestured with her hands. She would have apologized until more armed man with vests entered and started shouting.

"Don't move! Hands in the air!"

Hermione turned at the policemen who were actually pointing their own weapons at her. She looked at the gun and was terrified at the way she was actually holding it. It looked like she was pointing it at the poor employee, ready to shoot.

"Drop your weapon!"

"This is not what it looks like." Hermione tried to explain and did as the policeman ordered. Before the weapon even hit the floor, she was forced to the ground, not too gently. He cuffed her and went to help his teammates, who for some reason had problem restraining Fleur but Hermione couldn't see because her face was turned to the other side. It didn't take long for everything to quiet down and one of the men panting in exhaustion.

"You are under arrest."


	6. Chapter 6 - Sweet Vengeance

**6-1**

Hermione sat on a chair, in somebody’s office if she had to guess. The man that brought her here asked a few question of what happened in the supermarket to which she answered truthfully. There was no reason or point to lie since there were cameras and a lot of witnesses. When they were done, she was told to stay here. Her bag with all her money was confiscated when they entered the building.

The reasonable thing to do now is to ask for a call and dial her parents but she didn’t want to worry them. She was innocent in every way possible so there was no way they can keep her here for long. 

She felt like an idiot for picking up a crime weapon. After so many crime TV shows and action movies she should have known better but a certain someone had made her forget. Like the moron that the blonde is had to make things difficult. If she just listened and kept her head down till the situation blown off they wouldn’t be in this mess. The list of things that Fleur was just kept getting bigger and bigger – a thieving pervert with a hero complex. 

Hermione’s stomach rumbled reminding her that hasn’t had anything to eat the whole day. Yet another reason that made her mad and looking for something or someone to blame. If Fleur didn’t appear in her life this summer would have been perfect and she would have avoided this place. The French woman felt like a punishment to her than a blessing. Who cursed her so she could do the same and return the favor while mailing them their lingerie thief back? 

The young witch held her cringing stomach and put some pressure to make it stop hurting. Hermione would have stolen something to eat if there was anything like that in this office. She wondered why Fleur was not here with her too, at least this way she can distract herself by blaming her. The blonde was held by more officers then the actual criminal. Whatever she did while they were being arrested sure pissed the men off. 

Why does she even care what happens to that idiot? It’s not like their friends… Hermione only allowed her to accompany her because of pity and to show that she was grateful for the movie present.

The door behind her opened and a middle aged man with no uniform entered, leaving the door open.

“I apologize for the wait miss Granger. You are free to go.”

“It was about time!” Hermione snapped and jumped to her feet. “All of this was completely pointless.” 

The man leaned on the desk and crossed his hands. “It was necessary.”

Hermione glared at the man who didn’t seem sorry or caring about this. For him this was an everyday occurrence and he has successfully separated his work and life.   
To Hermione it was obvious that it will be useless to make a scene so she just turned to leave.

“Have a good night.”

The witch was tempted to show him the finger but thankfully refrained herself. It would do no good to give them any reason to actually put her behind bars. Barely a few steps and she was at the lobby and ready to leave.

“Miss, don’t forget your things” another man called, this one with the standard police uniform behind a desk.

Hermione huffed and went to pick the bag. She inspected the content, making sure everything was there. The brunette looked around at all the people, looking for Fleur but she wasn’t there. Did they release her too? Did she go home, leaving her all alone in this mess? 

“Excuse me, did the girl that was with me got released?”

The reception officer thought for a few seconds. “The beautiful model looking blonde?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to contain her annoyance. “Yes.”

“No.” the young cop shook his head. “She will probably be held during the night.”

“What?” Hermione snapped making the people closer to them to turn their heads, the other officers ready to intervene if it gets out of hand. “Why? She is innocent.”

“She is not held because of the robbery miss.” The young man clarified and avoided the burning brown orbs, trying to explain.”She resisted arrest, harming some of my colleagues in the process. Also she has refused to cooperate, doesn’t have any ID on her making it difficult to identify her.”

“Can you blame her? We were treated pretty rough during the arrest.” Hermione defended knowing that her own shoulders will be sore by the forceful way she was pushed down. “Is that even enough reason to keep her locked?”

“For the night, yes.” The officer pretended to be doing some work and tried to calm the probably worrying friend…sibling? He spared a glance at the average somehow short and plain girl. Definitely friends or maybe two strangers in the wrong place at the wrong time. He just couldn’t imagine a woman any man would commit the worse sins for hanging with boner kill here. “She will most likely be released tomorrow or you can pay the fine for her release.”

Hermione stopped listening after he told the sum. She would have called Fleur’s family for that but she didn’t know anything about the blonde except the name. Since that wasn’t an option it would be humane to do it herself but to do that she would have to tell her parents what happened. Her mom would make a big fit because of how much she liked Fleur.

An evil part in her brain told Hermione that she deserved it, that her actions have led to this. Also it would be a good punishment for all the embarrassment she have caused her. Her hunger sure made her evil and she couldn’t fight the truth. She really wanted to get it back on the blonde and now she had the chance to do so. It’s not a big deal, just one night here and she will go on her marry way. She would only faint ignorance and that no one has told her that she can be released. The memory of that would be a joeys one in the future.

“You know what…” Hermione cut off the officer. “I think a night in here would do her good.”

The man’s eyes gone wide and then confused. “Isn’t she your friend?”

“Not exactly, no.” Hermione didn’t feel like telling this man about the complicated relationship she shared with the lingerie thief. “She’s been a very bad girl lately.”  
The young policeman blushed, imagining very naughty moment after watching so much porn on the net.

Hermione withheld any comment and just told him to wish Fleur a ‘good night” before leaving the Police station.

**6-2**

Fleur had no idea where she was but was glad those men were no longer touching her. She had fought a few of them when they manhandled Hermione and might have even broken someone’s nose in the process. 

She would have defeated them all if she wanted but seeing Hermione still made her follow her lead. Some of the man seemed damn pleased to see her unmoving and taunted her that she had no chance from the beginning, puffing their manly chests. It disgusted her that some took advantage to grope while making sure no one was looking. She would have complained and dealt with these perverts accordingly which for her meant physically and painfully but something told her Hermione would disapprove and make their position worse. 

Fleur was displeased that Hermione and she were placed in separate traveling machines and swore that she would start breaking limbs if the man holding her mate were touching her in any way. The 4 men with her were cursing her through most of the ride and pretending they were holding back with the blows she landed on them. She kept silent and unresponsive, blocking anything they said. If they knew what she was, they would have thought twice before insulting her. In another scenario they would already be dead and not by her hands if her family was there.

The men pushed and shoved her more violently when they entered the building, probably trying to embarrass her. Fleur gritted her teeth and endured till they made her sit on a stole in a grey room before leaving. 

There was another seat and a table in the colorless room. The giant mirror didn’t make any sense to her, this whole place didn’t. Why was she here? Why isn’t Hermione with her? What were these people planning?

Fleur got up from her seat and went to the mirror. She knocked her knuckles on it and could tell that behind it there was no wall by the sound and vibration. Her breath slowed and she concentrated closing her eyes. She could not hear a heartbeat or someone breathing which told her there was no one there at this moment.

“Miss?”

Fleur’s eyes opened and she turned towards the door where a man over 40s with a full black costume was now standing.

“Are you feeling well?”

The blonde observer the man carefully but did not say anything.

The man seemed to do the same until it turned uncomfortable for him and he cleared his throat, trying to distract himself. He went to the spare stool and took a seat motioning for the blonde to do the same. “Please.”

Fleur did what he asked but because she wanted to. There was nothing to really peak her interest or to observe in this place.

“I’m detective Watts.” The man introduced himself and extended his hand. “And you are?”

Fleur glanced to his hand for a moment and then back to the man’s eyes, staying silent. She had no interest to befriend this man nor was in the mood for a small chit-chat.

Seeming to understand the detective retreated and tried another tactic. “You were very impressive today, handling an armed man like that. Not many in your place would have done so or succeeded.”

Fleur could see right through him, trying to coax her to talk through flattery but it was not going to work. She simply shrugged. She would have fought an army if she had to, to protect what is hers. No one threatened her mate and gets out with it unharmed. The burglar was a very lucky man that her Hermione was a gentle and forgiving soul. She would have snapped his neck without batting an eyelid.

“I do commend you for your bravery. We’ve seen the video surveillance and you are free of any charges.”

That was good enough for Fleur and she got up to go join Hermione who she felt was not too far away. She would have if the detective didn’t block her path.   
“Miss, do you know we can hold you for the night for simply not having your ID on self, not to mention resisting arrest and in hurting few officers in the process.” the detective tried to use a scare tactic so the girl can finally start talking and it usually worked when he added. “I can make that instead of the night you stay for a week or more behind bars and a lot of community service. I suggest you start cooperating by starting and telling me your full name.”

Fleur furrowed her brows, her hands itching to hit the guy for daring threatening someone superior to him in any way. His only safe was that he didn’t know with what he was dealing with. She knew that violence would work against her in a building full of people like this detective. Good thing her heritage gave her a weapon few can resist and made her ability to manipulate and persuade so much easier. 

Her thrall sipped through her skin in small waves as to not make it obvious something was happening. Some people were very perceptive and got defensive when feeling changes in the atmosphere around them. This detective didn’t seem so bright to do that but better safe than sorry. She slowly drowned his senses, making him relax and more open to her desires.

“You see nothing wrong with my desire to not tell you anything or messing up with your men, don’t you?”

The door to the room opened again, this time a female officer entering. “Shall we lock the girl for the night sir?”

“Yes…” the detective husked out, answering Fleur’s question, making the other officer misunderstand.

Fleur had to stop the use of her gift because it will become too obvious. Unlike man, women seemed to have stronger ability to resist any Veela thrall and Fleur didn’t want to risk intensifying it. Finding an unconscious detective would only give those smug men that brought her to abuse their position. Then she would have no choice as to actually show them who pulled the rains. 

The woman respectfully opened the door and indicated with a hand gesture for Fleur to exit and follow. Detective Watts probably deals with the burglary case which serves her perfectly now that he was under her spell. It would take him longer then a day and away from her to finally snap back to reality with barely any recollection of what happened in the grey room or her.

They went further into the building and Fleur scolded at seeing the police woman opening a door to a cage. As she entered, Fleur saw few other women, some really inappropriately dressed but no Hermione is sight. She turned to ask her captor but the caged door was already locked and she was left alone with even more strangers. Today sure was going differently than expected. Instead of appealing to her mate, she had to deal with all these people. Fleur closed her eyes and concentrated in finding Hermione. Her brows furrowed at sensing that her half was distancing herself further. The Veela’s head turned towards the direction of the faint signal and wondered what was happening. There was no distress emitting from Hermione which meant there was no danger but why was she not coming to get her too. If they released her then it’s natural to do the same to her and for Hermione to come get her. She was oblivious to how these people’s system work so she was dependent on Hermione in a big way. 

“Well, well…what did you do to end up here Barbie?”

Fleur turned to the one who spoke, seeing a big fat woman that acted more like a man in her demeanor approach and smirk at her devilishly, not hiding her desire for what she was seeing.

Fleur was tired to constantly be moved from one lecher to another so she turned her back to yet another disgusting human being, grabbing the metal rods of the cage and wondering what to do next. Getting out would be the easiest thing in the world but would be problematic to just disappear with all these women watching. Hermione’s sweet smell was too far away and it saddened her, feeling abandoned. Before jumping to conclusions she would need answers and one of the people working here could give them to her.

“Don’t know how it is back home princess but here it’s rude to turn your back to people.” the fat woman reached to grab the Veela who acted fast and avoided the contact.

“Don’t touch me!” disgust laced in her voice and evident in her face.

“I really don’t like stuck up bitches, you know that? Why not be a good girl and listen to what mommy says. I promise you will enjoy it.” 

Fleur saw the evil glint on the woman’s eyes as she approached. Others stood behind her to make the fat one more imposing and her more scared. The Veela’s patience dried and the predator showed itself on the surface. Now that Hermione was not here, she did not need to hold back nor hide her heritage. There was only one being on this world that was allowed to touch her and she would make sure these vermin learned that, permanently. They were also perfect for luring one of the guards. It was time to have some fun.

* * *

 

Josh, one of the policemen on watch during the night hit the coffee machine with the palm of his right hand in anger of how slow it was. “Damn piece of shit.”

“Cursing and swearing at it will not make it work faster.” Max who was also a guard stated as he observed the many screens.

Josh his slammed his forehead on the machine’s cold surface, enjoying the vibrating motion it made. “The least it could do is make a good coffee.”

“Surely it can’t be that bad.” 

The beeping sound indicated that the drink was ready and the man took the second cup. He sat on the second seat of the reception desk and handed one of the cups. A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips when his coworker and friend cringed at the taste of his drink.

“Ugh, this is disgusting.” Max rummaged his jacket’s pockets and took the tic tac mint to kill the taste. “How do you drink this every day?”

“With a tasteless job like this the coffee is like heaven send.” Josh joked making them both laugh.

They stared at the many screen and the nothingness the camera captures like every day or night in this case. 

Max tilted his head back on the seat and rubbed his eyes. Not doing anything but stare at one and the same pictures were making him sleepy. “Hate freaking nightshifts. Weren’t we supposed to get smarter when grown up? Why did we still become cops?”

Josh shrugged. “Adrenaline? Adventure?” he tried to guess but it sounded stupid. “It’s all the movie’s fault. When will they make an actual and realistic one about this job?”

“And discourage all the children and their fantasies? Yeah… never happening.”

“Guess you are right, the universe just hates us.” 

“You think anyone would mind if I fall asleep?” Max asked and rested his head in his hands, yawning. His partner did not answer but started nudging him unpleasantly at the side. He would have ignored it if he wasn’t ticklish there. “Stop it.”

As Max lifted his head in a warning, Josh pointed at one of the screens.

“Something’s happening in the ladies’ cells.” Josh stated the obvious and got to his feet, disposing of his now empty plastic cup in the trash below their desk.

“My future wife is stirring a commotion. No surprise there.” Max smirked and turned in his spinning chair. He stopped his friend and made him sit back. “I’m going.”

“What? Why?” Josh raised his hands. “I’m the more experienced one here.”

“You also have a girlfriend.”

“What does that have to do with this?” 

“I saw her first.” Max warned and strolled towards the cells.

Josh shook his head in disbelief at how selfish his friend is acting. He wasn’t planning on hitting on Barbie but stop whatever was happening down there. He inspected the cameras but averted his eyes when he saw his partner enter the girls’ cells. Seeing Max flirting and acting like a douche was not in his to do list, ever. He would most likely be disgusted or just make fun of the younger man. He ignored the screens and picked his partner’s phone to play some games and waste his battery in vengeance for being such a twat tonight.

Max fixed his uniform and puffed his chest to look more intimidating, confident and taller. He planned to impress. Upholstering his steel baton, he hit the cage where his future wife is to get their attention. “What’s all the commotion?”

To his surprise only the gorgeous blonde faced him while all the other women were cowering in the furthest corners of the small cell. No one dared avert their eyes from the blond as if fearing their life will be over if they do.

“Sorry, were we too loud?” Fleur asked sweetly and gave a small smile.

The man swallowed but the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat refused to go down his throat. All his confidence and charm went down the the pipes of the building and he was starting to sweat. Breathing was getting harder and he tried to loosen his cloths around his neck in hopes that will help. He didn’t know how he was able to say anything but he did. “A bit.”

Either something was wrong here or he was getting sick. Whatever it was Max knew that he had to get out of here before he embarrassed himself and collapses.

“Keep it quiet.” he shot and hurried for the exit.

“Stop.”

Max eyes went wide when his body did exactly as the woman’s has asked. His mind could not wrap around what was happening right now.

“Come here.” and he did with no hesitation. The closer he got to the alluring woman the less he questioned what was going one. He hoped that his partner was watching and would come get him out of this, whatever this was.

“I need some fresh air. Open the cage.” Fleur calmly ordered, standing at the door. She didn’t have to wait long for the man’s resistance to completely vanish and do as told.

“Are they a problem?”

Fleur looked at the man who was still holding the metal stick. She knew that one word from her and that man would be ready to commit murder. If she was a psychopath that would have probably been interesting to watch. Her thrall was a powerful weapon and she was careful how she used it. It was a great ally when dealing with her fiery mate but it can also be her downfall if not careful. Overdoing it and someone may snap and harm everyone, including her mate. 

These women were pretty nasty towards her but somehow didn’t deserve to be beaten for it. They just didn’t know better. “No, they’ve learned their lesson.” Fleur turned to the cowering cellmates. “It was nice meeting you ladies.”

The dumber ones in the group nodded but quickly corrected their gesture after seeing what the other ones were doing. 

Fleur smiled to herself. Their reaction to her now indicated that these people will be no problem if encountered in the future. She walked to the only door, not needing to say anything as the man opened it.

“The brunette that was with me, what happened with her?” Fleur asked observing her surrounding and the devices on the ceilings. She had seen something close to them in that market. Her guess it’s the muggle way of knowing when something was not right.

“She was released and went home.” Max obediently answered and rushed to open each and every door in hopes to please her. He also wanted to protect her so that’s why he had no control over his next spoken words. “She does not deserve you.”

Fleur stopped in her tracks and finally spared the man a look, an angry one. No one had the right or was in any position to tell her who or what was right for her. Her being, the world, life itself has matched Hermione and her to be together. Only a fool would deny happiness when it was given to them on a silver platter. It would take time and convincing, and then even more time till the one oblivious see the truth. “Excuse me?”

The guy did flinch, sensing the change in the woman through the air. A smart person would just shut up right about now but Max did not have the ability to be rationed. His brain was on a vacation in a galaxy far-far away. “She could have gotten you out. Instead she left you here telling me you deserved it.”

Fleur’s brows furrowed even more, carefully observing the other man for any hint of lie. After under her thrall, no one is able to disobey or lie but you never know.

There are always anomalies out there. To her dissatisfaction the policeman was more open then he should and spoke whatever came to his lips. “Explain.”

And the man did and Fleur could even hear the satisfaction in his voice. He didn’t spare her anything of the conversation he had with her mate, going as far as calling her inappropriate names. She did cut him off to warn him about his tongue and threatening to remove it if any displeasing to her ears words for her half came out of his mouth. Like the obedient puppet that he was now, he started using her name as he finished. 

“I see.” Fleur turned away and completely ignored the man and his attempts of comfort. For some time her mind was blank. She had no idea what was appropriate to do in a situation like this. Her human side wanted to be angry and do the same that Hermione did when they were thrown away from the cinema. Something that would not be possible, her mind might be thinking it but her body would not obey it. The Veela in her on the other hand wanted retribution. Her weakness and uncertainty for Hermione has allowed her to end up in the state she is now. Being nice and considered have won her nothing but being the fool in the end of the day.

No, today was not over, not yet. Not until she decides it is. 

A plan was quickly forming as she entered the reception. 

Josh jumped to his feet in surprise at seeing an inmate outside of their cage and grabbed for his own none lethal weapon. “Why is she free?”

Fleur paid little attention to the other policeman who was obviously asking his partner for what’s going on. Her thrall spread around the room and inward through the whole building. These people but were a nuisance for her or will be in the near future. For now she needed tools for her plan and less questions if possible none. In a few seconds the question was completely forgotten and the man with the name tag Josh stared at her as if she was the center of the universe.

Fleur instead looked at the monitors behind the man and could see each where each and everyone were. At least 6 were in places that she was and would be a problem. “Remove everything.”

With the last bit of strength left in josh he tried to reason. “We’ll get in trouble.” 

“I don’t care.” Fleur answered coldly. She carefully watched as the man got to his desk and used some devices to control what was happening on the screen. From this distance she could read the words Delete and Erase, and with a satisfaction watched as all the screens turned black. 

Now for one of the important parts of her plan. She turned to the guy that got her free and ran her fingers over his wrinkled white shirt. She would have avoided any contact with anyone under her thrall but she needed this man to hear and understand each and every single word she said. “I have a very important job for you.” 

**6-3**

Hermione stared at their home TV but was not seeing anything, lost in her thoughts. After she was released, Hermione remembered that she had to buy products for dinner. Avoiding the question of ‘what took her so long’ was inevitable after over 4 hours of “shopping”. Going home without the products order is just asking for trouble and sticking up noses so she had to visit the nearest market and buy what was needed. 

As expected of her parents, they were worried and had questions but Hermione just brushed them off with saying she got lost in time fooling with friends she met on the way. Using your friends seems to be a very effective weapon which she will remember for the future, if necessary.

They had a normal late dinner with her mom’s average cooked meal. Her dad complimented the movie that Fleur has gifted her, saying that they’ve watched it two times. Before he could spoil anything, Hermione said that she hasn’t had the chance to actually watch it yet. 

James decided quickly to rectify that by making them sit and watch it again or in her case the first time… again? She did watch the first 30 minutes of it so does it counts as doing it a second time when she hasn’t finished it?

What was surprising and annoying is that she could just not seem to concentrate on it. Even with no Fleur around to tease and embarrass her, the French was still at fault. Every moment looking at the screen made her think about the blonde, about everything she’s done and her actions tonight.

Today the blonde showed a new side of herself which Hermione could just not find the heart to hate. She really had fun shopping with the tall French despite the strange moments and all the leering stares from people. Fleur’s cluelessness about most simple things did make her laugh and worry at the same time and who in their right mind would not one someone by their side who would stand up to a lunatic with a gun. 

Hermione rubbed her temple and the pain that was appearing. Too many thoughts were fighting for dominance. She had to constantly repeat to herself that one good deed did not make the bad ones disappear. Besides, it’s not really a big deal, Fleur would just sleep it off in an uncomfortable place and that’s it.   
Not being able to watch this so anticipated movie is also another thing to hold against Fleur. She would not worry her parents for something miner as that. That thought did make her sound like one of the many villains on TV. Those are also characters that got their but kicked in the end but this is the real world so there was nothing to worry about. 

The doorbell rang and Hermione jumped to her feet happy for the distraction. “I’ll get it.”

“Who could be at this hour?” Hermione could hear her mom ask.

The young with opened the door and froze by seeing the familiar face of the policeman who have returned her stuff during her release.

“Who is it dear?”

Hermione turned, panicked that her mom might come a see this man. Her parents would know she lied which is something the Grangers really hated and so did she. Nothing was coming to mind to explain this person’s presence nor a conveniently good lie. “A friend!” Hermione yelled back, exiting the house and closing the door behind her. 

“What’s going on? Why are you here?” Hermione questioned as she made a gesture for the young man to follow her to a darker corner of the house.

“I apologize for the late disturbance but you are needed back at the station miss.” the man said, somehow void of any emotion what so ever.

Hermione did notice this but did not comment on it, instead trying to wrap her head around why was she needed back to that unpleasant place. “Why? Did Fleur do something?” 

The policeman just stood like a statue, his eyes the only indicator her was paying attention. “I do not know. I’m just following orders.”

“Shouldn’t you be given a reason to why I should complain?” Hermione crossed her arms, feeling something shady going on here.

“Usually but there is no reason to explain why when you already know the reason. I am sure more will be explained back at the station.” The man moved to the side with a gentleman gesture and pointed at the police car.

“I don’t really have a choice in the matter, do I?” the lack of answer did not surprise her so she just stepped to the side and walked towards the car. I turned to the man after I reached it and was surprised that he did not follow me but went to the house again. “What are you doing?” Hermione sprinted back to the man and blocked his path.

“I need to inform the parents.”

“That would not be necessary.” Hermione declined. It would be hard enough to think of something to tell them after she disappears now.

“They will be concerned.”

“You let me worry about my parents.” Thankfully the man did not put much of a fight or protocol. “It’s not like you’re going to hold me there the whole night.

The police officer did not respond as he walked to the police car. Hermione did the same and stopped to the other side, ready to open the front door of the car.

“Back.”

Hermione looked at the man confused as he used his head to point to the back seats. “You’re kidding…I’m not a prisoner.” 

“Back.” The uniformed man repeated and entered the car, completely dismissing the brunette and any arguments that were on the tip of her lips.   
The young witch tightly squeezed the handle, trying to calm herself down. She was used to speak up her mind so keeping it inside was something very difficult. Her insides were boiling with the desire to fuck this guy off and go home. Sadly she was in no position to do so, so she could only grit her teeth and get to the back. Hermione did slam the door though to indicate her displeasure and in hopes to irritate the emotionless log on the driver’s seat. To her displeasure nothing of what she imagined happened, the cop just fixed the front mirror, probably to spy on her and started the car.

The ride was dull and silent with Hermione shrinking in the seat to avoid people seeing her inside the vehicle. You’d never know when someone that knows you or your family might pop up and accidentally see what they shouldn’t. Many had the habit of turning and watching whenever a police car rolled down a street.  
If she was needed for questioning again, they could have at least sent someone with an easy going personality. With this man it felt like she was going to be locked forever. Hermione noticed that the guy completely ignored the red lights and any speed limits as if on a rush. She was literally on her nails and holding to whatever possible each time they passed a crossroad, expecting something like a bus or truck to jump out of nowhere and ram them to the side like in the movies. To her relief and health it was late and barely any traffic to speak of except taxies. Hermione had no idea how this person became a policeman. Each action he made was like a slap to the law and the uniform that is suppose to enforce it. Maybe it will be a good idea to report this to avoid future accidents because this cop was a walking disaster waiting to happen. 

When the car finally stopped, Hermione was the first out of it. Her hand was on her heart to stop its accelerated rate. This man should never be allowed behind wheels ever again. He would give heart attacks to his passengers way before escorting them to prison. Or maybe this was some kind of scare tactic they used to show they mean business. Either the young cop was so used to it and did it unconsciously or he just hated her for some unknown to her reason, or reasons. It would be a pretty low move if it was the second. It would also mean it’s better to get out of his face as fast and soon as possible before he can come up with something even worse to her well being. 

She walked in front of the officer to avoid any eye contact as they entered the building. Hermione’s instincts spiked, warning her that something was wrong from the last time she was here. She didn’t even need the natural body reaction to see that something was off. There weren’t many people on duty, most probably out on patrol but those she could see were acting the same as the person that escorted her here. To be more accurate, they weren’t doing anything but stand like pillars around the room and corridors as if the building will collapse if they dared move. Wow, if discipline is this harsh, she would never want to apply for this job in the future. 

The nudge on her arm told her to move and she followed the young man. Another thing that didn’t make any sense is that the screens she was barely able to see while passing another guard, sitting behind a desk were all black. Surveillance was like rule number 1 in the police’s book. Was he blind or just sleeping with open eyes? It would be good someone to warn that man before he got himself in trouble or worse, fired.  
This time though they passed the office that probably belonged to that detective which name she didn’t bother to remember and was actually taken to an interrogation room. Now this really made her feel like a criminal. No scenario in her head could explain why she was here. The footage of the supermarket clearly showed that she was just a victim of circumstances. 

At least the television didn’t lie with how an interrogation room looked like. Though now that mirror was somehow useless when everyone knows that someone is probably watching them on the other side or more careful in what they do or say. Hermione always found mirrors like that creepy. She had no idea who thought that installing something like that would be a good asset for interrogation. To her it looked like a giant sign of ‘I’m watching you” on the wall but she was no expert.   
There was a metal table that seemed to be installed to the floor, probably to not be used as a weapon for more violent individuals. Maybe they should have done the same with the metal chairs too. It is more likely for a person to grab those then the whole table. 

A beeping sound told Hermione that someone was coming in. Her muscles relaxed when she saw familiar blond hair as Fleur entered and closed the heavy door behind her, another beeping sound indicating it automatically locked.

“Oh thank God, Fleur. I have no idea what is happening and it’s making me go nuts. The guy that brought me didn’t tell me a thing.”

Hermione continued to babble and complain to which Fleur could only chuckle. The amused sound did stop the rant and won her a glare. “What’s so funny?”

Fleur took her sweet time before stopping. “I just find it amusing.” at the confused face her mate made the blonde clarified. “This is the first time you’ve used my name.”

“Seriously? This is what you were thinking about?” Hermione asked in disbelief.

Fleur only smiled and shrugged. “If I knew this is all it would take I would have done it earlier, though I did start to grow fond of all the strange nicknames you give me.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Hermione turned and walked to the table, placing her palms on the cold service. 

“I know.”

“This wasn’t a compliment.” Hermione shot before this could get all over the blond’s head. “Something like this can ruin a person’s future, to get a proper job.”

“I don’t think we need to worry about something like that.” Fleur replied and moved closer to the brunette, greedily taking in her presence and familiar smell. “I can take care of you.”

Hermione could feel the warmth of the body that was now behind her and quickly moved to the side before any contact could be made. The blond has lately been able to make her feel strange, not in her right mind and these new feelings scared her. She was no coward but it was easier to avoid then face them. “Can we get serious, please?”

Fleur retracted her stretched hand back to her side and took a breath. It was so easy to drown in the sensations that Hermione’s presence evoked over her body that she was forgetting the purpose of this. She straightened her back and took the position Hermione was in before moving to the other side of the table. “You’re right, lets.” her nails made an unpleasant sound as she ran them on the metal surface. “A little birdie told me that you left me here on purpose instead of helping me.”  
Hermione was quiet for a few seconds, probably thinking for a good enough answer. 

The cop that brought Hermione here did not strike her as the talkative type. It shouldn’t be a surprise that his tongue untangled the moment his eyes were on Fleur. Men do stupid things for a pretty girl and blame them later for their actions. She shouldn’t have told him anything, just lie that she was financially unable to pay.

“Your silence speaks louder than words.” Fleur spoke again before her mate’s mind wonders off.

“I thought we were getting serious here.” Hermione tried to change the subject to the question why they were both here.

“We are.” Fleur said, her voice raising an octave. “Or is you leaving me here not good enough for you?”

Hermione turned to the wall in annoyance and to avoid the storm that was starting in Fleur’s blue eyes. She really didn’t feel like dealing with this right now. This day was long enough as it is and she just wanted to get whatever she was here out of the way and go home to sleep. 

Her expression seemed to fuel the anger in Fleur even more. She stepped to the side to grab her mate and make her listen but again the steps she took to get closer, Hermione did to get away. “The least you can do is look at me while I’m talking to you.”

“Can we not talk about this now?” all this thinking was making her head hurt.

“No, we can’t.”

Oh, how Hermione hated this woman most of the time. Why was she such a pain in the ass? Why did the universe have to punish her so? Life was totally prancing her right now. She has enough on her plate for a teenager to be dealing with a grown up who didn’t have anything better to do but butt in, in other people’s lives. She’s been looking for a way to get rid of the blond from day one. This moment now was giving her that opportunity. If Fleur thought of her as a cruel and heartless person she would leave on her own and her life can finally get back to normal.

“Fine! Yeah, it’s true. I could have bailed you out of here but decided not to.” Hermione glared at the blonde, nose raised high, expression uncaring. “You know why? Because I hate you.”

Both girl played a starring contest, neither daring to blink. Hermione was trying really hard to not brake under that dissecting gaze. To her it was only a matter of time for Fleur to get angry and some angry people got violent. She was prepared to keep her distance if things exploded physically. Hopefully the blond will be the passive sort, just yell in annoyingly high pitched voice a few curses and leave for good. Hermione knew that she didn’t stand a chance against someone like Fleur from what she has seen before. Not only is she over a head taller but really fast and some hell of a grip. 

‘Not only cruel but a liar too.”

Hermione frowned at those words. This wasn’t something she expected. Her desire to hurt Fleur emotionally doesn’t seem to work. “I’m not lying.”

“Oh, but you are.”

The confidence behind the blond’s words infuriated Hermione. “You know nothing about me so don’t you dare presume that you do.”

Fleur was on the move again in her quest to get closer but was yet denied when Hermione moved away. To a bystander this circling around the metal table would be quite amusing. “Then why are you running away?”

“Why are you coming at me?”

“To prove you wrong.”

“There’s nothing to prove.” Hermione wildly gestured with her hands, agitated at the woman’s constant persistence. “Just, stay there.”

Fleur evilly smirked, her stride not faltering one bit. “Afraid?”

“You wish… This whole thing is going nowhere so let’s just stop, okay?”

“Can’t agree more.” Fleur made a slight gesture with her hand but Hermione didn’t give it much thought. “This game of cat and mouse is getting tiresome. Just be a good girl and take your punishment.”

“Punishment? For wha…” before she could question what the blond was on about but she tripped on one of the metal stools, making her topple over. Thanks to her quick reactions she was able to extend her hands and palms forward to soften the fall and not hit it with her face. The floor was hit with more force than Hermione expected, making a somehow painful slapping noise and her palms and wrists to hurt. 

Hermione tried to sit, using her elbows for help. She wondered how this happened when they’ve been circling and avoiding the two chairs for some minutes now. Did Fleur move it somehow? Hermione was sure, she would notice if something like that occurred and it would have made a sound when it slid on the steel floor. Yet another thing she can’t explain when in the presence of the blond. 

A soft yet firm hand circled around Hermione’s small waist as it helped her sit up. Fleur crouched beside her, pushing the stool away. “You should be more careful my love.” 

The Veela could clearly see the pained expression on her half’s expression, a small tingle of guilt appearing. It was either this or her jumping over the table. All that she was doing was for the greater good, for their future, their happy ending even if Hermione does not realize it.  
Fleur observer the pained expressions as Hermione massaged her hands. When putting pressure on her palm and wrist it hurt but it also hurts her other hand. In short it was not effective at all.

“Let me…” Fleur whispered and gently took one small hand in her long fingers. At first the touch was barely noticeable but it gradually got firmer. Fleur carefully observer the brunette and released the pressure whenever her eyes indicated any discomfort. “Is this okay?”  
Hermione nodded, happy that the massage was actually relieving the pain. She raised her other hand for Fleur to do the same to it. Fleur might be really difficult to be around with but she sure had magical hands. As Fleur was massaging her offered hand, Hermione made a fist with the one that already went through that process. The pain did not disappear or anything but it greatly subsided.

“Thank you.”

Fleur gazes at the chocolate pools, no longer hiding behind words of lies. It was real shame that Hermione rarely showed this side of her. Like many, she was building walls to protect her from what she could not understand in hopes to avoid pain. Fleur wished Hermione could see how sincere each endearment is every time it came out of her mouth. Pain was part of life just like any other emotion and Fleur could not promise not to cause it when deemed necessary. She can only try to avoid the needless one.

“Always.” the warm breath that came out of Fleur’s when she said that gave Hermione goosebumps. Soft and warm lips brushed the red skin of the palm, heading down to the exposed wrist.

Hermione shuddered not only from the touch but the dark clouded eyes that didn’t leave her once as if severing each small movement her body made. She was afraid that if she lets go, her whole being will be forever lost to this stranger. What was worse is that with each encounter and touch Hermione wanted more of whatever Fleur was giving. If it keeps up Fleur would have her wrapped on her small finger. “Stop…” the resistance was barely there, a small attempt to free her hand from those pink flames that were burning her.

Fleur on the other hand was not ready to let go of this moment. Her fingers help the wrist tighter, afraid that it might find a way to get away. The Veela wanted for Hermione to just stop thinking for a little bit and rely on what she was feeling at this moment. “Don’t fight me.” her tongue peeked from its shelter and in a ticklish manner glided above a barely visible vain. 

“So-someone might come and see.” Hermione choked out her concern, eyes glued to the wet muscle that was sinning over her skin. What would people think or say if they see them in this position not to mention it was inappropriate. They could easily be jailed for the night for this. Explain that to the parents later.

“No one will, don’t worry.” Fleur assured, inching the girl closer so their bodies can touch.

“How can you be so sure?” Hermione’s body refused to follow orders anymore.

“I told them not to.” Fleur said as her arm reached behind the brunette’s neck. In their sitting position it won’t be possible to bodily touch unless someone straddles the other. So Fleur had to satisfy herself with stealing kisses from those lips. Though this time, unlike the first ones, she would make Hermione respond.   
Hermione hummed as the words burned into her subconsciousness. As her body followed the blond’s movement impeccably her brain was doing what it should, putting the pieces together. When everything was in order up there it started sending warning signals which Hermione could not ignore. Her hand that was not in Fleur’s grasp was placed on the woman’s chest to prevent the upcoming kiss. 

“What’s wrong?” Fleur asked, getting a bit annoyed at Hermione’s constant and terrible timings. She was fighting her body and her nature not to pool Hermione into her and forcefully take what is hers. 

“What do you mean you told them to?” Hermione’s sudden fogginess was dissipating and could now clearly see the French. She could see the tightening of the woman’s jaw as she was probably trying to come up with anything or preventing from spilling the beans. No words were needed though since Hermione’s sharp mind was quickly giving her the answer. “It was you.”

Hermione shook her head in disbelieve and how stupid she could be. She should have realized it the moment she saw that policeman’s behavior that brought her here. He was acting similarly to those men in the super market. The whole station’s employees were acting like zombies. “You planned all this from the beginning.”  
Fleur did not see the reason to deny anything. She did plan to tell Hermione as she punished her but things went in a whole other direction from what she was imagining. 

The brunette jumped to her feet and tried to pull her hand free. “Let go!”

Fleur rose too but completely ignored the angry order. “Hermione, you have no right to be angry at me.”

The witch snorted at the absurd view. “You really are mental. You somehow manipulated these people to play your games and made them bring me here against my will.”

Hermione’s anger and shouting were fueling her own rage. “You abandoned me here first! What did you expect me to do? Sit down and wait quietly?”

“Let go of my hand, damn you!” Hermione used her other hand to claw it free from the unwavering grip. Fleur didn’t even flinch when the nails were digging into her skin. It completely took her off guard when Fleur somehow spun her around and bend her over the metal table, pinning her hands in front of her. “What the hell you think you’re doing?”

“Restraining you.” both girls struggled or Hermione did while Fleur was careful to not be outmaneuvered. She could never know with Hermione. She has completely forgotten about the punishment she planned until this moment. The world seemed to be on her side for once until of course it all crash down and her mate’s fiery spirit flared again. Fleur really loved Hermione’s passion but she’d rather see it when they were in the hands of passion then being hit or avoided with it. 

“I’m not someone who takes insults lightly my wild cat.” Fleur hissed in the struggling girl’s ear. They were both starting to pant for entirely different reasons. Hermione’s panting was duo her exertion to get free while Fleur’s was her wild imagination of what she could do in this position to her mate. The grinding of their hips was not helping her get back on track.

Fleur licked her drying lips and took some long deep breaths but it was hard to have any calming effect when her future lover is constantly rubbing her lithe body against her. The moan escaped without her consent.

“Stop moving or I won’t be responsible for my actions.” Fleur growled and to help Hermione understand her meaning she raised her knee higher and in between the brunette’s center. A delicious and cure yelp came out of Hermione’s mouth making Fleur swallow something invisible that has nestled in her throat. She had to gather some saliva in her mouth to keep it from drying and make in uncomfortable.

Thankfully Hermione caught the hint and stopped, allowing Fleur some time to catch her raging hormones. She knew that the only way to have relief was to fuck her or keep some relative distance. Hermione needed to learn that with each decision has repercussions. “Each time you shove I will push twice as hard.”  
Hermione groaned at those words and placed her forehead on the metal surface, taking some much needed breath through her mouth. It was baffling how someone as skinny as fleur can hold such inhumane power. This is the first time she has heard Fleur get out of breath and it satisfied her that she was not the only one tired. She might have deserved all this for leaving Fleur but now they were even. Now to just tell Fleur this and make her remove that leg from that embarrassing spot it’s nestled itself at. If they both just forget about this that would be great.

A strange clicking sound interrupted her thoughts and she lifted her head when feeling something cold around her wrist. The body holding her bend on the table removed itself and Hermione tried to follow only to be stopped by the cold thing on her hand.

“What the…” Hermione was slowly saying as she tugged at the handcuffs. One side was around her wrist while the other was around the leg of the table. 

"Now we are even.” 

Hermione turned her shocked face at the smirking woman. “This is not funny, release me this instant!”

Fleur shook her head, the golden hair perfectly swaying with the movement. “That is not how punishments work kitten. You made me spend half the night here so I am just returning the favor.”

Hermione’s eyes gone wide, catching up to what Fleur was planning.

“Wait!” she yelled after the blond who was now opening the once locked door to leave. “You can’t just leave me here!”

“I thought the same some hours ago.” Fleur kept reminding her of her evil deed. “Don’t worry, someone will come to free you when the sun rises.”

“Fleur!” Hermione yelled again as the heavy door closed. “Come back here! Don’t you dare leave me here, damn you!”

* * *

 

Fleur apparated back to her hone. As she approached the big oak doors, they opened, allowing her entrance to the big house.

  
“Welcome home mistress.” one of the house elves greeted her with a bow. “Family was getting worried.”

Fleur tried to stifle a yawn but failed, placing a hand on her mouth. After today she was really tired, her body on autopilot. It’s standard procedure to announce when she was home but it was already really late and everyone was asleep , except the elves that were on night shift.

The elf seeing that Fleur did not plan to do what was usual asked. “What tell grandmother Delacour if ask where you been.”

Fleur walked to the big stairs, removing the muggle jacket and handing it for the elf to wash. “The truth, that I was in jail.”

The small creature stared at his retiring mistress with wide eyes, hoping that she was joking. Sadly the blonde did not say anything else as she went to her room.   
The old mistress will be very angry at him for not pushing for answers. They hoped Fleur would share with someone outside the family to find out about her mate and where the blond goes every week. His job and most of the others who server at the house was to find out or coax it out of the Veela but so far no one was successful. 


	7. Not so Normal Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpse to Fleur's family and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic text means they speak in another language, in this case French. I am no expert to use it and do not trust translators.

**Chapter 7**

" _Sis, time to get up_."

Fleur ignored the wakeup call and just turned to the side, away from the light.

" _Stop sleeping_."

The mattress sank lower when someone climbed it and Fleur felt two small hands on her left arm as they start shaking her. " _Get up, you've promised_."

" _I will, after a few more hours_." Fleur mumbled and grabbed the silk sheet, covering her whole body and head to completely block any incoming rays.

The mattress started swaying again and Fleur hoped it meant that she would be left to enjoy sleep's embrace. No luck though when something sprawled on top of her.

"Ugh…" Fleur groaned and removed the material to cover the person above her with it. She hugged the small body before it can squirm away from the sheet and forcefully yet somehow gentle rubbed the knuckles of her fingers over it. " _How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that Gabby? You're no longer 3 years old and are freaking heavy with those wings."_

" _Stop it you meany! You are ruining my hair_." Gabrielle struggled to get free, her light gray wings flapping to give her enough boost to do so. " _Goanna get bold because of you_!"

Fleur chuckled while avoiding the wild wings to not hit her face. Deciding it was enough punishment for now, she released her sister, waiting for the exact moment her wings flapped. When they did, Fleur let go and her little sister shot backwards, making a back roll and falling off the bed. Fleur laughed full heartedly not trying to hide it at all.

The 8 years old Gabrielle used the bed to help her stand and angrily glared her big sister who was having fun on her expense. She stomped to the side of the bed and grabbed one of the pillows. It was pretty heavy so she had to grasp it with both hands to not drop it as she swung it to shut her sister up. " _You're evil_."

Fleur raised her own hand in a blocking gesture while she grabbed the pillow she slept on. Successfully blocking the first attack, she did the same but with much less force then her little sister. Gabrielle might be a Veela but was still young and can still get hurt pretty easily. She was also allowed to use as much force as capable since she didn't know how to balance it yet. If fleur had to guess, she would have yet another torn pillow. Hopefully this time the contents inside will stay there.

Fleur allowed her sister a few unguarded hits to not discourage her. After taking a few hits, more than planned, she had to dodge because it was starting to hurt. Gabrielle was getting really strong with each passing day and now that she has grown her wings, their use allowed her more power when charging.

Fleur rolled off the bed to avoid a downward hit, allowing Gabrielle to jump on the mattress. The small Veela stood proud and tall, now the same height as her sister. " _One day I'll be taller and stronger then you._ "

Fleur smirked at her sister's challenge and decided to tease her. It was always fun to watch her expressions and how easy it was to affect her emotionally. " _You'll always be a little pipsqueak to me._ "

As expected, Gabrielle huffed in annoyance at being treated as a child which she still was but did not attempt to take a swing at her sister. Fleur looked suspiciously at her little sister's intense gaze, trying to find out what she was planning. Gabrielle hated people treating her like a kid and always tried to prove them wrong. She mainly copied her older sister, carefully observing the way she responds to different situations. She had a feeling that Fleur was just raising her to do what she wanted but this time, it won't go her sister's way.

The two girls stood frozen, Fleur observing the little girl while Gabrielle trying not to hint her plan away.

A popping sound made Fleur glance at the house elf that apparated in her room. Usually they knocked and asked to enter so she had to wonder what was so urgent that the little pointy ears would invade her privacy.

At the questioning look the elf spoke. "Breakfast will be served in half an hour young mistress."

Fleur raised her eyebrows, waiting for the more important thing to be said but the small servant just bowed and vanished. The Veela turned to her sister to ask what was this behavior all about when she was hit with a pillow with such force her head swayed backwards.

" _Got you_!" Gabrielle exclaimed happily and jumped up and down on the bed.

Fleur rubbed her nose to sooth the slight pain. She should have known something was up. Only an order from the elf's masters would they dare to be so bold and ignore the rules of the house. Gabrielle have planned this all along from the beginning or made it so they can get to this point. Fleur didn't know if she should be proud of her sister's successful manipulation or teach her another lesson when messing with her older and more experienced sister.

She could still punish Gabrielle and be proud of her.

Gabrielle saw the glint in her sister's blue eyes and knew she had to bail. She jumped just as Fleur pounced on the bed to get her and used her wings to further the distance. The first failed attempt did not stop Fleur and she got to her feet to grab the small blonde. Gabrielle sprinted to the door, flapping her wings to give her some sort of boost.

Fleur quickly grabbed another pillow from the bed, planning to use it and trip her sister. She perfectly aimed and threw it at Gabrielle who was already at the door. She would have succeeded if the pillow didn't get stuck in between the frame and the door, preventing it from closing.

" _Ha ha, I win_!" Gabrielle happily shouted for the whole house to hear as her voice got distant.

Fleur could easily catch up to her little sister if she wanted to but she didn't feel like running anymore. She would find a way to return the favor later. Removing the object still stuck between the door, she closed it and went to pick the other ones that were rolling on the big rug. Throwing them back on the bed, Fleur did the same with her own body and released a breath from her mouth. Not that the adrenaline was leaving her, she felt tired. It was strange since she did get to bed fairly early and had over 8 hours of sleep. Maybe it was because of the precious days where she barely got more than 5 hours shut eye. Her body was finally catching up to her.

Fleur would have loved to sleep the whole day off while still enjoying the vacation but she had other plans for today and that was visit Hermione yet again. No bodily disorder would keep her away from where she should be. Getting there was easier with each visit and less tiring. The problem was how will Hermione react to her after what happened the last time. Fleur could only see two scenarios of what might happen. Either Hermione give her the silent treatment and shut the door under her, refusing to listen or hitting her, shutting the door, purposely hitting her again with it and refusing to listen to any explanation or reasoning. Maybe she should strap these pillows around her body as body armor because the second seemed more probable with her mate's fiery spirit.

The problem was that she didn't want to apologize for something they were both at fault. For that reason no words came to mind to say which will only make it difficult. If she had time, she would have come up with something better but at the time it seemed as the best course of action. Now these same actions were proving it difficult for her continue onward. Fleur rubbed her forehead, hoping that it would help her come up with something but nothing came. She could always take the cowards' way out and avoid showing up any time soon but she was no such thing. She would go there and stay like a statue if she has to. Would probably improvise like always and see where it leads.

Time was ticking away and Fleur knew she had to go eat something to have strength to face her devil kitten and her claws. Her morning routine went like a blur to her and in no time at all she was dressed in muggle cloths and ready to face her world.

The house was quieter than usual if ever as she descended the wide stairs. It was usually like a mad house, constantly something dangerous flying around and loud voices coming through all directions. Probably most were still asleep, it was fairly early. Fleur was nervous how Hermione will react to her…family when the time came for introductions. If there is an option to avoid that possibility for the rest of her life she would take it in a heartbeat. She had no doubt they will embarrass her epically in front of Hermione and when they were done, they would do the same to the poor small brunette. Unlike other people her kind was very forward with everything which made others uncomfortable being around them. Hermione was barely tolerant with her as it is.

The Veela called out for one of the house elves called Cici and whispered an order in the small creature's ear. It looked uncertain for a moment but it knew better then to question any of the masters of the house. They had their own reasons and it was none of her business, vanishing from sight to finish up with serving breakfast.

Fleur entered the dining hall and to her surprise most of the people visiting or living in the house were already sitting and having breakfast along with her own family on the furthest end. Everything gone really quiet as she entered and Fleur tried to avoid any eye contact as she sat herself beside her mother, her sister on the other side.

There were a lot of things to pick from but Fleur didn't feel hungry at all, it was a bit too early for her. She just poured a glass of milk and grabbed the smallest croissant she could find in the nearest bawl. She was placing small bites in her mouth to give the impression she was eating. Like the past few days the tension around seemed high. Fleur knew that this was because she hasn't shared anything about Hermione with the family and after telling that she have spend time in jail to the elf the roomer spread fast. It was surprising no one came to ask her anything yet but probably that is why it was hard to be around for long. Her family was doing an admirable job to keep their distance but it was making their matriarch and grandmother cranky and if she was in foul mood, others followed. Fleur could not allow this mood to influence her before visiting Hermione so she started eating faster.

Gabrielle reached for a small can that was especially for her filled with her favorite juice but frowned to find it empty. She slammed it back down, her wings twitching to show her displeasure and before she could call out an elf appeared by her side.

" _Do we have more banana juice?_ " Gabrielle asked and handed the empty pot to be refilled or removed.

" _Yes, will bring you more baby mistress_."

The 8 years old growled at those words, eyes murderous making the small elf flinch. Thankfully the killing intend was directed to the older sister shortly after. Gabrielle knew that Fleur has ordered them to call her that for revenge earlier because everyone knew she hated being considered child. What was worse is that she can't stop them calling her that because Fleur was the older one and only someone higher than her sister can fix this.

" _Mom, Fleur is being a bully_." Gabrielle whined, playing the adorable sad face card that grownups could not seem to be able to resist to get her way.

It worked as a charm and after a second Apolline reprimanded Fleur for her childish behavior and to act more as an older sister.

Fleur grumbled at her little sister's toothy smile and drank her milk to hide her expression from Apolline. She had to drink the whole cup till her mother stopped talking. Fleur licked her lips to remove the drops stuck there. "Gabby's _playing you for a fool mom, like always. Tell her dad_."

One of the only males on the table and the only one who didn't mind the choking atmosphere turned to show his beloved daughter how much he didn't want to get involved in the Veela business but wasn't able to because his wife and pretty much everyone else were now looking at him. He glanced at Gabrielle who gave him the same pleading childish eyes that usually worked only on their mother. Fleur on the other hand was sternly starring at him just like Apolline though both for different reasons. Whatever he said would be displeasing for one or the other so he was in a trap. It really sucked to be the middle ground in the family.

"Ah…" he opened his mouth, making a sound to buy some time and find a way out. " _Mother_?" He turned to the matriarch and his wife's mother for guidance. The poor man just wanted to dodge the bullets and it worked for his relief. If he disappointed his daughters none would talk to him for a long time and if he did his wife there goes his love life until his Veela can't take it anymore.

Lucie Delacour, the oldest Veela in the house and the leader of this wild flock shook her head at the cowardice of her daughters mate. If she had any say in choosing a mate this man would not have been her choice. He was a good man and very handsome even now with his black hair and stunning blue eyes. Sometimes she thinks that her granddaughters have actually inherited his deep blue eyes then her own. Lucie mostly disliked his passiveness about many things and how he didn't seem to have any back bone on him. Instead of standing his ground about things he believe are right, he prefers to back down as to avoid any more confrontations. Even after so many years spend by her kind he still didn't understand a thing, only to keep silent and away. The man is a good father and played with his kids and other children a lot when free from work until they reach a certain age where their games a more violent and dangerous for normal humans. He gave his own opinions about things and wisely directed his daughters to his wife or her when the questions circled around their heritage. He might have read a lot of the archives about them but understanding is sometime hard to gain by just reading.

" _That's enough, all of you_!" Her sharp icy eyes slowly moved from the one side to the other. The whispering here and there quieted down and everyone bowed to their plates. The house elves did the same, knowing that the two Delacour daughter's game was over and whatever order either gave them to do or say was over. The matriarch had the last word about everything. " _Fleur, is there something you want to share_?" the authority was still there but more gentle as she looked at her pride and joy, hopefully the future leader when she was gone. Everyone knew that not Apolline but Fleur would inherit the position. Age did not matter in that case but the power of their heritage. Apolline might be a half Veela and Fleur just a quarter but those were just words. Any Veela could sense and feel the strong presence Veela Fleur had and could command amongst others. Her magic was also unrivaled by any in her flock or others she have visited. Lucie's only fear was the fated chosen one. She really hoped it wasn't someone like Apolline's husband. Fleur needed to have someone, strong, someone to challenge her in many ways and keep her on her toes. Also having a strong character, guts and will be very good bonuses. But better not dwell on wishful thinking unless she wanted to disappoint herself. From what she has been told by her people and staff things did not seem bright though Fleur did not seem bothered.

" _No, not really_." Fleur shrugged and licked some of the cream of her fingers from the croissant. She had this bad habit to eat around things till only the best part was left. It was really satisfying the last bite to be the sweetest. She did the same things with the croissant, eating it along all the sides till only most of the cream was visible. She was careful to not be messy though because her mother really cared about manners and did not lecture is Fleur kept it clean and while not while they had important guests.

For Apolline's horror, Gabrielle have developed the same practice and was less keen in following orders or caring what others thought. Her behavior was mostly ignored because she was still young and there was no pressure about anything unlike her sister. But that only spurred her to be more mischievous and a giant trouble maker. Gabrielle simply loved when she and Fleur decided to be partners in crime. Her older sister always found a way or the right words to convince that whatever diablerie they've caused would not be pinned on them.

Gabrielle saw that there was one last creamed croissant and quickly snatched it from under Fleur who was reaching to take it first. The small Veela stuck her tongue out, enjoying her small win over her sister.

Fleur's eyes narrowed and she flicked her palm in a small gesture. Gabrielle yelped when the stool suddenly vanished from under her and she fell on her bum. She withheld saying a curse word she have learned from listening to some of the other Veelas living in the house and tried to rub the hurt away. Gabrielle didn't mind the pain much mind, she got hurt a lot when doing her experiments or stunts inside the house. If her body was normal, she would have broken her neck long ago. Gabrielle felt sad for the last croissant that was now lying under the table. If she was alone, she would have just blown on it a few times and eaten it, it's not like it was on the floor more than 5 minutes plus the said floor was cleaner then her own body. You could see your reflection perfectly on it, better then the mirrors in the house and they were washed every late night. But if Gabrielle tried to eat it her mom would know immediately and punish her with doing something boring and mind killing. She has learned to not make a fuss about it or it can become worse.

Gabrielle crawled under the long table to get what she have dropped while hearing Apolline scold and Fleur just saying it was an "accident", an unintentional slip.

 _Accident, my aching tailbone._ Gabrielle rebuke and completely forgot about what she should be doing, instead planning on revenge. Her wings were getting it harder to get to tight spots like before and it was still new to her and hard to handle. Sometimes they felt heavier than her own body. She couldn't wait to learn how to hide them or at least not feel their weight. Let's see what this person Fleur runs off to think when she sees her half burned jeans. Gabrielle grabbed the material and used the Veela's natural element to do the deed.

The bickering abruptly stopped as both women smelled something burning. The Veelas with their keen sense of smell wondered what was going on while the elves tried to find the cause. Fleur felt warm for some reason especially below the waist. It was a pretty hot summer this year but thanks to magic they are able to keep the house cool and warm during winter. Fleur pushed back from the table and looked at her legs and the discomfort to see the small flames on the bottom of her muggle pants.

" _Shit_!" Fleur cursed and jumped before the table covering can catch fire too. She started patting the spots that were burning. Fire was the Veela's natural element so getting hurt by it was rare. Only if intentional can their fire harm another. Thankfully Fleur did not need to use any magic to stop the small fiery red lines that were eating at her pants. Sadly they have shortened the muggle cloth to almost her knees, black here and there with some holes to places that did not burn as fast as others.

Her dark blue pools landed on the obvious culprit who was not hiding her fault at all.

" _You damn brat_!" Fleur yelled in anger and with one graceful jump got to the other side of the table. " _These were my only pair_."

Gabrielle was surprised at the actual anger in her sister. Usually Fleur's anger was playful like this morning. This though Gabrielle have never seen. Her big sister looked like she actually wanted to hurt her for what she has done. Instinctively Gabrielle ran to her grandmother side for protection.

Lucie ran her hand over the silvery golden locks of the young child and got to her feet when Fleur stormed to grab for Gabrielle. Her hand pushed against her oldest granddaughter's chest to stop her which it did. She used her aura and thrall to calm the young Veela and not long after she did, Fleur's shoulders sagged down.

" _Calm down_." Lucie comforted, squeezing Fleur's shoulder blades a few times. " _Gabrielle was just playing._ "

" _I need these to visit her_." Fleur sadly said.

" _I understand but Gabby is still young. She doesn't know better, not yet_." Lucie explained and helping her see clearly. Gabrielle opened her mouth to protest at that but the matriarch's raised hand stopped her.

Fleur nodded her rational thought returning and returned the affectionate gesture on her shoulder to show that she understood. She turned to her pouting 8 years old sister and with all seriousness said. " _Don't ever do that again_." before turning and leaving the hall.

Gabrielle's eyes followed her sister till she disappeared and then upwards to her grandmother. " _I'm sorry. If I'd known she would react like that I wouldn't have done it, honest._ "

Lucie Delacour rubbed the child's eyes to clean the moisture that was gathering there. " _Don't cry, no harm done_." she comforted.

" _But she hates me now_."

" _No, don't ever think that. Fleur could never hate you. You are the most important thing in her life_." the pure Veela assured and kissed the small kid on the cheek. Veelas were very emotional creatures and physical affection was the best way to calm down one. Words meant nothing to them, only action.

Apolline appeared behind her daughter and hugged her for comfort. " _One day you will understand Fleur's actions but now you need to apologies_."

Gabrielle nodded and gave a quick hug to both women before storming out.

" _We need to be more vigilant from now on_." Lucie said knowing that her daughter understood her meaning. " _Tell everyone to keep an eye out. I will not tolerate any incidents_."

Apolline slightly bowed not wanting anything to happen either. Safety always comes first, especially for the young generation.

* * *

 

Gabrielle ran around the house but there was no sign of her sister anywhere. She took the stairs and went to Fleur's room in hopes she would be there but was disappointed when she found it empty.

"Cici." Gabrielle called their personal house elf and barely 3 seconds later the creature appeared.

" _Mistress_?"

" _Where's my sister_?" Gabrielle asked.

" _Older mistress went out after breakfast_."

Gabrielle frowned and jumped on the made up bed to mess it up because Fleur deserved it. Gabrielle knew that her sister rarely made the elves do something she could do herself. Gabby did ask her sister why she didn't let the elves do it, I mean it is their job after all. Fleur smiled at Gabrielle's young self back then and said that the elves were not their slaves and it will be dishonorable to them and us as magical creatures if abusing their kindness. None of the elves in the house were bought, all offering their services willingly and could leave anytime they felt like it. There were some basic rules to follow since caring for magical creatures was more troublesome then a normal wizard family. They've been told to use their names but the elves always ignored their request and kept calling them with title. It is their choice so it was dismissed not long after.

" _Did she tell when she's coming back_?" Gabrielle asked already knowing the answer.

" _No, she never does_." The elf bowed apologetically somehow feeling it was her fault for not knowing. " _Will that be all mistress_?"

" _Yes_." Gabrielle placed her hands behind her back and closed her eyes. The silence in the room was only disturbed for a second by the appararting sound and it all went quiet. Gabrielle tried to stay in that position and sleep till she waited for Fleur but her frustration was not allowing her and the position after some time got uncomfortable. She was forced to change her hands' position before they go numb and she grabbed one of the many pillows on the bed and covered her face, muting her frustrated scream. Fleur was such a big meany today and a liar. She promised to spend some time with her, it's been forever since they last did something together.

Gabrielle raised the pillow a bit to uncover her mouth and nostrils before suffocating herself and stayed like that. It was strange that she found this position soothing enough to fall asleep.

She was startled awake by the sound of the door closing loudly. Gabrielle shot upwards and caught the pillow that was about to fall off the bed.

Fleur did not say anything at seeing her sister in her room, didn't even spare her a glance as she went to the wardrobe.

" _What's with the bags_?" Gabrielle asked and jumped from the bed to get a closer inspection of the content.

" _I bought some cloths_." Fleur answered her and pushed away the small head that was in the way of getting started in folding and tucking the attire away.

" _Why_?" Gabrielle looked at the already piled up furniture. It would be a miracle if Fleur could find a place to put the new ones. " _You have so many, some you've probably never even used_."

" _Because it was stupid of me to get only one pair_." Fleur answered and used magic for another compartment to appear. " _I don't plan on going shopping every time you feel like destroying my muggle cloths_."

Gabrielle huffed at the remark and apologized. Fleur's only response was a small wave of her hand. Gabrielle decided to make herself somehow useful and started picking and giving the cloths to her sister to store. " _You could have just used magic to fix them too_."

"I _did but magic leave traces and I can't afford that. Not at the moment._ "

Fleur left one pair of black jeans and thanked her sister for the assistance. She went and sat on the bed, removing the old muggle pants. The moment they were not touching skin anymore the magic that hid the burn disappeared. She would need to dispose of the later. Fleur put on the new pair that felt a bit tight and hoped they would loosen faster on their own.

" _I'm going out again. Tell the family I don't know when I'll be back_." Fleur told her sister and strode towards the door.

Gabrielle ran to block her sister's way, stretching her arms to both sides of the door. Fleur raised a brow in question. " _No, you promised to help me with my flying_."

" _And I will, just not today_." Fleur assured and tried to side step but Gabrielle latched on her sister.

" _You've been saying that for a week you big liar_." Gabrielle whined and her eyes turned moist, ready to cry.

Fleur started to feel uncomfortable. It was rare for Gabby to shed any tears and Fleur was bad at dealing with them. Her little sister just had a really bad timing when asking for help. Hermione was important but so was Gabrielle. She could not find one more important than the other. Fleur caved in at last, thinking that it was still somehow early and could help Gabrielle with her flying lessons, and visit Hermione at the same day. " _Fine_."

The tears disappeared as fast as they appeared and Gabrielle exclaimed in happiness. She grabbed her sister by the hand and rushed out, leading them to the back of the house and the giant gardens.

Fleur had to stop her before they went too far away from the house and into the forest. " _This spot is good enough_."

Gabrielle frowned at the choice. It was just a stupid grass clearing with no obstacles that the trees provided. " _I don't want it to be easy_."

Fleur understood the complaining and shook her head. " _It's not meant to be, you are just not ready to do anything yet_."

" _I am_!" Gabby stubbornly said and her wings instinctively spread to show off their size.

" _Can you fly yet_?" Fleur asked, not impressed at the show, not when her wings are more than twice as big then her sister's.

" _No…_ " Gabrielle murmured and looked at the grass and dirt. " _I can float_."

" _Oh, for how long_?" Fleur asked genuinely curious.

Gabrielle tried to hide her nervousness but her body and hands gave her away easily to someone as sharp as a Veela. " _Not long, a minute or two_."

" _You don't need to be embarrassed. You've made some good progress for the short time your wings sprang. It will take time for you to build enough muscle to do more. In time you won't even feel the weight of your body and hardly any resistance during takeoff or landing_." Fleur praised the hard work Gabrielle has obviously been doing during her constant absence. It would have been easier if there were others with whom she could learn but there weren't many kids Gabby's age and most did not want to do something to their leader's granddaughter. Veelas' plays were more violent and most time there was always someone bruised or scratched, rarely anything more serious. Fleur had no idea where the kids came up with the idea that their leader would do something terrible to them if she or Gabrielle came to any harm.

Gabrielle nodded, her sister's words absorbed like a sponge in her head and showing her enthusiasm to learn. " _What must I do_?"

" _Flap those wings. You will propel yourself in the air, not too high and then slowly land and repeat_." Fleur said and sat on the dry grass, crossing her legs since there was nowhere to lean on.

" _That's boring… can't we do something more exciting_?"

" _Not until you master the basics. As long as those wings feel heavy on your back you won't be able to do much_." Fleur closed her eyes, clearing her mind and preparing to get back to planning an approach to Hermione.

Gabrielle did what was instructed of her for more than half an hour before her wings sagged. Her back and wings somehow hurt from all this repeated motions. This should be enough to go to the next stage or so she hoped. " _I'm done_."

" _No you're not. Take a few minutes rest and then do another half an hour_." Fleur didn't bother to look at her sister.

The small Veela could only grumble in displeasure, starting to think that Fleur was just making her pay for those stupid burned pants. " _Are you being cruel again_?"

" _No, I am just making you do what I did when I first started_." Fleur opened her eyes and looked her sister in the eyes to show that she wasn't lying.

" _How long did you do this_?"

Fleur's head went to the side in a thoughtful motion before answering. " _A few months_. _I did it every day to not loose practice which you will also do_."

Gabrielle withheld a whine at doing something boring as this every day. " _It won't take me that long_." the girl vouched to learn flight faster than anyone even her sister. " _One day I'll be faster and better even then you_."

Fleur smiled at the confidence, determination and obvious challenge, deciding to tease. "Who knows? These are but just empty words coming from a squirt."

Gabrielle glared, hating the mockery in her sister's voice. These were no empty threats, one day she will be better than her sister in everything. Then she will be the one laughing and mocking.

" _I bet you don't even remember how to use your wings anymore_." Gabrielle challenged. " _Ever since you started leaving for that person you are telling nobody about you constantly hide them. When was the last time you used them_?"

Fleur's expression turned serious, biting back an angry remark. It would be stupid to get angry at a child that is used to say whatever is on her mind. It was true that since she started visiting Hermione, she's used magic to conceal them. Back then she didn't know that the brunette was a witch so she played it safe. There was also no way to predict the reaction of a person when someone with wings pops out of nowhere no matter muggle or wizard/witch.

" _If I had wings like yours I would never even want to hide them_." Gabrielle continued. " _You are lucky to not have plain ones like mine_."

That part confused Fleur as she inspected her sister's white wings with silver hues on the ends of each feather. " _What are you talking about? You have almost the same wings as mother_."

" _And yours are close to grandmother and everyone knows she has one of the most beautiful and impressive wings in the world_." Gabrielle tried to prove a point and crossed her little hands.

" _Out grandmother have golden wings while mine are white, nothing like hers_."

" _White with golden shades and on the right lighting they turn gold._ "

Fleur was surprised at how much attention Gabrielle has paid to her wings. She never really hid them because there was never the need to nor inspected them. Her wings are just like any other part of her body. Veelas are mindful of their looks but Fleur didn't find any reason to be until she met Hermione and her mate has not yet seen her wings. Fleur would properly groom them when she decided to show them to her mate and she planned to impress. Some considered them a wooing weapon.

" _You should be proud of what you have and take good care of them. What others think or say about them shouldn't matter. There is only one person out there whose opinion will matter when you meet him or her_." Fleur ran her fingers on the smooth and soft feathers. She always liked how it feel, better then fur in her opinion. " _I do like your little wings, they are cute_."

Gabrielle blushed at that and stepped away. " _They are not cute, they are strong_."

Fleur smiled and countered. " _Not strong, not yet. So until they become such they are cute_." She lay back on the grass and decided to take a nap. " _You will do this exercise every day for an hour or 2 until you don't feel them burdening you at all and if you want to beat me then you will work even harder_."

" _So… you are just going to stay there_?"

" _For now I can't do anything more so you better hurry or I might get bored and decide not to teach you at all_."

Fleur's smile widened when those words sparked her little sister back into action. This time she didn't complain even after an hour of doing that exercise. The repeated flap of the silvery-white wings lulled Fleur to sleep and it was such a nice day for a nap.

It was until something heavy landed on her some time later.

" _Shit_."

" _Sorry_!" Gabrielle apologized and removed her small body as fast as bodily possible.

" _What was that for_?" Fleur asked and rubbed her belly. Good thing her breakfast was already digested or it might have come out of her mouth by the force.

"Experimented a takeoff." Gabrielle sheepishly said and rubbed her neck.

Fleur was ready to scold her for doing something without supervision. They are not immortal and one wrong move can mean death. Instead her attention was drawn to the sky that was turning red and orange. " _Oh crap, what time is it_?!"

Gabrielle shrugged, not really caring and rubbed her aching back muscles.

" _You know I have something else to do today_." Fleur jumped to her feet and brushed her cloths from any grass or pebbles. " _Should have woken me up_."

That last sentence was not yet out when Fleur rushed back to the house, probably to change or take something.

Gabrielle could have done what Fleur said but she didn't want to. The moment that stranger with no face appeared in Fleur's life, she barely spend any time with her anymore. Even now when she was suppose to help her, Fleur's mind was far away. Gabrielle knew because some things she said Fleur didn't even hear.

A simple no one was stealing Fleur away and Gabrielle really hated that, hated the one responsible. She wanted for that faceless person to disappear from Fleur's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and Hope you enjoyed it. Have a great day and week. ^.^ ,\,,/


	8. Chapter 8 - B. Party (Part 1)

**Chapter 8 B. Party (Part 1)  
**

 

Fleur apparated herself near Hermione's house, between two others that were close to one another as to avoid being spotted. It was a surprise that there was such a spot since most of the houses were very far apart from one another. Maybe two related families lived in these two and wanted to make the illusion that it was one. Both were similarly painted and complemented the other.

The Veela would have been in a predicament if she had to try and find another spot. Appearing behind trees in someone's yard was a no go and there was no way to know when there will be someone there. There was also the option to find an appropriate spot somewhere further but that would have annoyed her and the distance she needed to walk every time. Not that she would have complained if it came to that.

Luckily nothing like that needed to happen. The first time she apparated here, she wasn't worried because it was dark and really late. Fleur of course did that on purpose with the intent to explore and memorize save spots. But before doing that she kind of got distracted at seeing the house that Hermione lived in. Even if she didn't know which house it was, Fleur could easily follow her instincts that were pointing her at the right direction. She could smell the faint aroma that was Hermione even from outside. The urge to peek inside was irresistible so before she could reason with how unwise that was, Fleur had already jumped to the second floor and the window that had her attention.

Seeing Hermione through the glass should have been enough but it wasn't. One, she had her back turned to the window and two, the sheets were covering everything but her head and only her brown curls could be seen. So Fleur did yet another unreasonable thing, those would occur a lot through her life now that she had a mate. She used magic to unlock the window and slip inside. The Veela was quiet with her approach but even standing by the bed wasn't enough to satisfy her inner desires. And if she was in her right mind, she would have gone to the other side of the bed to look at Hermione's face, instead of getting on the bed on all fours and hover above her.

Fleur's hand that did not support her weight went to the girl's curls and barely touched them at first before getting bolder and starting to move them aside from the round face. Her dark blue eyes had no problem in piercing the dark as she gawked at the sleeping girl's profile. Fleur knew that this was wrong and if somebody did that to her, she would be disturbed. Well, anyone else and not Hermione. If Hermione did this to her it would only make her giddy and excited that her mate would find her interesting enough to stare.

This was not the way she wanted to do it. Fleur's plan was to keep her distance and observe, out of sight. To learn Hermione's routine, what she liked to do, where she went and hang with. Based on that, Fleur planned to make an accident that would force them together where she would extend the offer of friendship and build on that.

Her impatience ruined all of that when she touched the girl's cheek to turn her face and have a better look causing Hermione to wake. The nose the brunette made did startle Fleur's hand away and she jumped from the bed, split between jumping out the window or going under the bed to hide. Her indecisiveness got her caught and there was no other choice but to do things head on.

After she got chased away did she start doing what was suppose to with a flipper in hand and a smirk that didn't want to go away. The Veela had picked the harder path but it would make the victory so much sweeter.

So far all their encounters were pretty interesting and more than if she had started with the friend zone plan. Hermione is resistant which is of no surprise. Every Veela knows that mates do not have nor feel the connection spiritual/soul connection which usually made the Veela's explanation sound like baloney. That is why Fleur had not bothered to just say that they were destined to be together. Unlike her, Hermione can find and love someone else, the only difference will be the intensity of that love. Many couples lived with the illusion of love which usually ended most of the time. If Hermione decided to love her there would be no such thing as leaving. They would probably have misunderstandings and fight about silly and not so much things that will lead to ignoring. As their relationship progresses the distance between them will be hard to bear from both sides. One's desire would fuel the other and so is any other emotion. It will be pretty hectic for some time and Fleur knew that it would be best to introduce Hermione to all the possibilities being in a relationship would entail.

It was too early to think about that. Fleur already had a dilemma and she was not yet in a relationship. Hermione have shown that she would not give herself in without a fight. Fleur just knew that her mate will make things hard on her even more after their last encounter. They were both at fault but neither was ready to admit who had the bigger fault. Unlike Hermione, her grumpiness passed pretty fast and was ready to continue onward and not dwell. Her mate though will just use it as ammunition to deny her. They sure were a match made in heaven.

Fleur could see her wings getting visible and could feel their familiar weight on her back. Better hurry, the place was secluded but did not mean people can't glance in this direction. She hated hiding them, not feeling or seeing them made her uneasy. Fleur popped open the vile that contained the elixir that will hide her wings and any trace of magic. She could still do small spells but they will not leave a trace because there was no way in erasing what she is completely. Anything useful of course has to have a terrible taste. Good thing she is prepared and after the elixir started sucking on a peppermint candy.

Fleur waited a few minutes to make sure that everything was going accordingly. She looked at the darkening sky and rehearsed all the possible scenarios with Hermione. She knew how to approach in a way that her mate would not be allowed to get rid of her and allow them to talk.

The shirt screeching sound made the Veela turn around in surprise. At first she saw nothing until her gaze fell downwards. There was a small girl, probably 6 or less on a 3 wheeled bicycle. Fleur looked at the kid suspiciously, wondering how long she had been there and how she saw. By the open mouthed expression, plenty enough.

Fleur recognized the small swell on the girl's chest and what was about to happen thanks to dealing with the kids in their flock from time to time. She lunged fast and covered the child's mouth as she screamed in astonishment.

"Sh…" Fleur placed her finger on her mouth and smiled, knowing that, that usually had the desired effect.

The small girl giggled on her palm and nodded. The moment her mouth was released the girl started asking questions loudly but not loud enough to be heard far.

"How did you do that? Were they real? Why did you hide them? They were so pretty."

"Thank you." Fleur cut the child off and crouched down to its level.

"Can you fly?"

"Yes."

"Are you fast?"

"I think so."

"Faster than a plain?"

"I don't know, how fast is that?"

"Like this." the girl made a gesture with her hand she considered fast and upwards towards the sky.

Fleur smiled, finding it funny how a muggle child was reacting to her wings. "Well, if it's that fast then I sure am faster than a plain."

"How did you get them?" the child abandoned its ride and approached the blonde. "Can I get ones like yours?"

"I've always had them and no, you can't get them." Fleur was relieved the child didn't paid much attention on her last words because it might have gone upset. The girl decided to distract herself by going behind Fleur's back and investigating. It started touching along her back.

"Where did they go?"

"They are still there, you just can't see or touch them." Fleur explained and stood still till the child's curiosity was sated.

"Why hide them, they were pretty." the child pouted for not being able to at least touch them.

"Because they will be a surprise for someone special." Fleur said, observing the child's every move and their surroundings at the same time. "Do you think that person would like them?"

With no hesitation at all the child nodded many times, standing in front of Fleur again, now observing the her hair.

The Veela continued to stay still even when the child pulled a bit harshly on her golden locks. "Can I see them." the girl got closer and whispered.

Fleur tilted her head slightly as if considering before answering. "One day, as long as you keep my surprise a secret till then."

"I swear I won't tell anyone." the child raised its hand and Fleur guessed it's a gesture muggles made when making promises.

"Good." Fleur smiled kindly and got to her feet. "Now it's time to go see that special someone so wish me luck."

"Good luck!" the girl said in a loud high pitched voice and gave her own toothy grin as Fleur turned her back and went her way.

 

* * *

 

And here she was standing in front of the door but not doing anything. She could see the lights were on the first floor which meant there was someone in the house. Fleur didn't know why she was still hesitating when already going through every possibility more than a couple of times. There is nothing she won't be able to endure and nothing that would stop her pursuit.

Taking a deep breath which she told herself was not to gather courage because she had that in spare, Fleur rang and waited. The Veela could clearly hear Hermione talking to her mother and saying that she got it or understood something.

The door clicked and opened, Hermione appearing with a roll in her eyes by probably something else her mom was saying. At first she didn't notice the blond but when she did, her brows furrowed and an expression of anger and disdain formed.

Fleur reacted like lightning when her mate tried to slam the door under her nose before it can move even a few inches, keeping it open. This was definitely one of the first things Fleur expected Hermione to do, also being persistent which the girl was. Hermione was trying to use more force to close the door but it was useless. There was no way to overpower one of the Veela's hands with two of her mate's. Even if she called someone to help it won't be likely, unless that person was stronger than average which would lead to breaking the door.

"Hermione, stop." Fleur tried but her words were completely ignored. "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to talk to you about." Hermione injected and started using her body to slam the door.

"Yes there is. Stop being a child and let's talk about it properly and not like this."

Hermione snorted in disbelieve and opened the door properly this time, getting closer to the taller woman. "Childish? Me? You were the one that left me locked up in an interrogation room for God knows how many hours. Because of you I got into a lot of trouble. My parents were pissed off and are planning in suing the whole department for their treatment towards me. Not to mention with what I had to come up with as an excuse because I have no idea how no one had any recollection of you ever being there."

Every word was pointed out with an unpleasant poke on Fleur, successfully pushing her back. The Veela had to be careful not to trip on the small 3 steps behind her and rooted herself. Their game of revenge has gone pretty bad for Hermione and a few days were obviously not enough for the girl to vent up. Things have escalated and gone bad for her mate. Fleur didn't know how the muggle system worked but was pretty sure how her family would react if she was arrested for whatever reason. Hell has no fury if that were to happen and it's an obvious reason why magical creatures were handled by their own kind, depending on the crime.

Fleur using her thrall had influenced everyone to forget about her after the effect wore off and made one to delete everything from those screens she had seen. She didn't know technology well but it was not far from the mind to guess their purpose. Fleur was sympathetic for what has happened to Hermione because of it but could not feel sorry for anyone else. They were merely tools to an end. It would be a good move to apologize but Fleur didn't want to do so for something they are both responsible.

When Hermione was done accusing and questioning things she could not understand, she turned to yet again leave her and closing the door.

Fleur slipped between the girl and the door frame into the house with graceful ease. She was getting really good at all this sneaking as of late. "Now that all of that is out of the way, feel better?"

Hermione blocked the blonde before she can get herself further into the house and grumbled how easily she avoided being grabbed, the game of cat and mouse going on again. A grumbling noise came out from things not going her way when certain French was involved. The moment the tall model like woman showed, the universe and all its forces seem to have only eyes for her and her desires, neglecting all other living. "You can't barge in uninvited like that whenever you feel like it and just because I spilled out my frustration does not make me less angry at you."

"It would be easier to put it behind us where it belongs and move on."

Hermione could see the wisdom in those words and was striving for them. Finally her palms were able to land on the blonde's back and somehow forcefully direct her to the exit. "That's exactly what I'm doing, moving on from you so goodbye, forever."

"What we have Hermione can't simply stop because you want it." Fleur said and resisted the pushes, trying to come up with something that would make her stay or spend more time in her mate's presence.

"I'm tired with your wild delusions that there is something between us where there isn't. Go sell that garbage to someone that is actually naïve and dumb to believe them."

These words angered Fleur a lot, Hermione treating their bond like it was more worthless then trash and her own feelings. Just because you couldn't see it does not mean it was not there.

In a flash of movements, Fleur spun around and pinned Hermione's front to the door. She was using her own body to restrain most movement except the head, allowing it to move to whatever side Hermione wanted.

Hermione's hands rose to the door to propel backwards with no success and were covered by Fleur longer ones. "What gives?!"

"Never say that again Hermione, ever!" Fleur hissed in the girl's ear who tried to avert her head away from the warm breath. "I am curious what you told your parents and those uniformed people the next morning. Did you tell them what transpired between us that got you locked down?"

Hermione turned her head to the door to hide her face and to avoid answering but Fleur did not need a verbal response. The obvious refusal to indulge her told her enough. The story was twisted and Hermione had to lie and throw the blames where there were none.

"Was your anger even because of me leaving you cuffed…" Fleur repositioned her body so no matter what Hermione tried she could always have the upper hand. She bit on the closest ear and as expected, Hermione hid one profile to show the other. This time though Fleur pressed firmly so no part of her mate can move or avoid her. "or because of what I made you feel before it?"

Unsurprised she was met with silence, Hermione refusing to acknowledge her words and plain truth. Fleur had ways to extract what she wanted from Hermione and they were usually very effective and satisfactory in her opinion. The blonde lifted the right hand to her face and used her teeth to expose the skin beneath the denim jacket Hermione had on. Sadly the sleeves were pretty tight and did not allow much lifting, just barely above the wrists. Fleur would take what she can to prove a point and if doing it longer would get what she wanted then so be it. The tip of her tongue peeked out to play and started gliding from the palm to the wrist. Fleur enjoyed the salty taste of her mate's skin and wondering what flavors some other parts have. It was a real torture and struggles to withhold her desires with each passing day. If someone would offer her now to grant that desire she would take it in a heartbeat.

"No..." Hermione weakly protested, trying to yank her hand to safety but the iron grip on her arm prevented to even budge.

Hermione was hopeful that maybe for the first time Fleur had actually listened to when the warm muscle disappeared.

Fleur could see and feel the breath that was released when her tongue no longer did anything wicked. She smirked at how naïve her mate can be. The blonde had to remove her tongue only because it needed to be salivated and continue its delicious torture on the smooth white skin.

"Hermione, don't you leave without taking your phone." both girls heard Mrs. Granger exclaim and Fleur had to contain a groan from the untimely intervention. She had to remove herself from the smaller form because of the footsteps growing closer and Fleur didn't think she can lie about what they were doing.

"Kist because you don't use it in that school, doesn't mean that…Fleur?!" Jane walked to the 2 girls when her descend of the stairs was done, seeing the smiling face of Hermione's friend and her daughter fidgeting with her back turned. "I didn't know you were coming."

Fleur was going to say that she just liked to surprise Hermione but didn't because her mate shoved her slightly backwards and took the item her mother was probably telling her to take.

"Thanks mom but I really don't need it. I'll be just a few houses away you know." Hermione argued and tried to fit the mobile phone in her skinny slim light blue jeans. She had no idea why people bothered with making pockets when she could barely even skip her hand in. They were obviously not meant to have anything else then probably ID and credit cards or something as flat as those two.

"I will still feel better if you had it on you." Jane Granger persisted and started smoothing her light blue denim jacket, trying to cover the white camisole bellow. Typical mom behavior and was not late to disapprove a few times about how the camisole was too thin and exposed a lot. Hermione knew she was exaggerating because the only things exposed were her arms, shoulders (where the straps were not) and above her breasts which was not much. The outlines of her white bra were barely visible and it's not like she is going to remove the jacket. Hermione knew she had a descent body but was still not comfortable to expose it to strangers or even her friends.

"Are you going to the party too Fleur?"

Hermione's head snapped upwards at her mother's question and decided to answer for Fleur. "No!"

"Yes."

The brunette gave a discreet as possible and long glare at the lying blond who was just smiling charmingly with her eyes closed. This woman loved too much to make her life miserable, doesn't she?

Fleur sneaked her arm and spooned in a surprise hug from behind her mate. Her head rested on Hermione's right shoulder as she continued with the charade. "I'm going to make sure that she is being a good girl and safely bring her back in the end."

Jane nodded, happy that her daughter will not be alone there. Daniel and Rupert will also be there but they were boys and she could not entrust them with everything, they are teenagers too. Fleur being older and seemingly more mature put her mind somehow at ease. It was obvious that the blond was protective of her daughter and she was happy that Hermione had such a loyal and caring friend. She did not question the closeness since girls these days acted like that all the time, like she has seen on TV.

"Oh, before you to go, don't forget the present." the old woman left to fetch it.

Fleur buried her nose between Hermione's shoulder blades and neck, an unknown weight lifting from her chest and a warm feeling spreading through her body. With no effort at all her body was relaxing, wishing to never leave whatever brought this peace.

Hermione though was not on the same page and only felt more nervous with someone breathing down her neck. Out of anger and unknown feelings in her gut, she stomped her foot and successfully landed it on the blond.

Fleur grit her teeth to not yelp at the sudden pain. Punishment for that rebellious behavior was in order. The Veela tightened one hand around the small waist while the other went to wild brown curls. For a moment she enjoyed the soft and smooth feeling, an interesting smell she could not place hitting her nostrils before roughly but not too much as to not cause pain or uprooting yanked it. Hermione's head naturally went to the side to minimize the damage, exposing her throat to hungry blue eyes.

Plump lips pressed to a pulse point, earning a satisfying gasp. Fleur could feel the strong pulse beneath increasing, starting to match her own. She wetted whatever skin her tongue could reach, the taste now somehow familiar.

Hermione yet again tried to stomp all over her feet but Fleur learns fast and kept a close eye to each movement, refusing to be caught in the same trap. Instead she bit down to show what will happen if this continued.

This time her mate could not hold a noise coming out of her mouth but when realizing what has happened, quickly closed it off.

Fleur heard Jane granger approaching again so she quickly soother the red spot with her tongue and relished in the hickey that was forming. The jacket could not cover it which made her even more pleased. It would show to potential suitors that this woman was taken and Veelas, that this was her woman.

The blond allowed Hermione to get free and her hand quickly went to the new blemish on her neck with wide eyes. She rubbed it in hopes to clean the saliva and the mark but it was there to stay.

"Look what you've done!" Hermione angrily whispered.

"It suits you." Fleur smiled, tempted to do it on the other side too.

Hermione could not say anything because her mom was at them again so she tried to hide her side.

Jane handed the gift to her daughter but Fleur took it to spare any more embarrassment for her mate. "I haven't had the chance to buy anything for a present."

Hermione's mother waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry Fleur, just say that this is from all of us and you."

Fleur smiled wholeheartedly, happy that Hermione had such nice parents. It was clear they loved their daughter more than the world and it wouldn't be hard for them to accept the bond they shared. It will probably be strange and awkward at first and there will be a lot of questions because she is not exactly human but they seem like open people.

Her own family was pressing on her to tell them anything so they can get to work and 'help'.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Granger. I owe you." Fleur bowed politely.

Jane placed her hand on the tall woman's shoulder. "If you want to make it up then stop being so formal, it makes me feel older than I want to be."

Fleur shook her head. "It's not my intention ma'am…Jane. You look great and I can see where Hermione got her looks from."

Jane laughed so hard, tears welled up on the side of her eyes. The laughter caused Fleur to flash her perfect white teeth in a wide smile. The older woman calmed down enough to reply. "Why, thank you. I think I started blushing. If only I was a lot of years younger."

"Mom!" Hermione stopped her before she could say something inappropriate in front of her and Fleur. Let the blonde be the only creep. She was slowly and successfully corrupting her family. Hermione was going to gag if this went on. "We are already late."

Mrs. Granger looked at her wrist watch and saw the truth of those words. "Right, how bad of me to keep you girls from having fun."

She escorted the teens to the door, her mom mode back on. "No funny business and don't be too late. If there is anything just call me or your dad, anything at all."

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing that whatever she says won't make the woman relax but had to show she was listening. "Yes mom!"

"Hermione will be safe in my hands." Fleur added which earned her a jab on the ribs.

"Have a great time!" Jane raised her voice to the now distancing girls.

Hermione shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket while Fleur happily and faithfully followed her mate, present still in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (^.^)


End file.
